Finding Out Your Destiny
by Starswim
Summary: Melanie Parker wished to have adventure and excitement in her life. Her wish came true finally came true, when Barbossa's crew arrives at Port Royal. To survive the life of piracy, she must become a pirate herself. During her journey, she uncovers a piece from her past that was the key to her destiny. What is her destiny? Will she choose the life of piracy or not?
1. The Past

**_Finding Out Your Destiny_**

**_By Starswim_**

**Plot: **Melanie Parker wished to have adventure and excitement in her life. Her wish came true finally came true, when Barbossa's crew arrives at Port Royal. To survive the life of piracy, she must become a pirate herself. During her journey, she uncovers a piece from her past that was the key to her destiny. What is her destiny? Will she choose the life of piracy or not? One way to find out...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that belongs to Disney and POTC except my OC

**A/N: **I was going to write this fanfic about two fangirls being transported to the POTC world, but I changed my mind. I wanted to try something different. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.

**Chapter I: The Past**

Aboard the Princess, a young, twelve-year-old girl was ready to set sail toward the Caribbean. She was dressed up in non-lady like clothing with her auburn hair pulled back to a low ponytail, hoping that she was believed to be a boy. Why? So that she could sneak in passing ships and do work that women wouldn't normally do. The young girl was traveling alone with no family nor a friend to accompany with. She was the only child on the Princess... at least she thought she was.

As the Princess began sailing, the girl noticed a young, dark haired boy, who looked like the girl's age, watching the horizon in front of him. The girl stood next to the boy and watched the horizon with him. "It's beautiful, isn't?" the girl finally spoke.

The boy looked at her and smiled, "It certainly is." There was a long awkward pause, until the boy began a conversation, "W-What's your purpose here?"

The girl glared at him awkwardly before answering, "Um... I'm actually passing through."

"Oh. Where are you going?"

"No where important." The girl asked curiously, "What's your purpose here?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Someone important to me, you don't know him."

"Understandable..." the girl looked at the boy and can tell that he hadn't eaten anything in a while. So, the girl opened her bag and got out a red apple for the boy, "Apple?"

The boy looked at the juicy tempting apple before shaking his head, "No thanks."

"You sure? I got plenty in my bag."

"I couldn't."

The girl smirked and rolled her eyes, "It's not like I poisoned it or anything."

The boy gave out a small chuckle, "I know. It's just I can't take it from a stranger."

"Well, you're talking to me, aren't you? How about this, we'll tell each other our names, and that would not make us strangers."

The boy nodded, "Okay. You first."

The girl smiled, "Fine." She looked behind her to make sure no one was nearby or listening to her. So far no one was paying attention to her, just controlling the ship. "I'm Mela- uh- I mean Marty... I'm Marty Parker."

The boy looked at her confusingly, "Marty Parker?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She began talking with a deep male voice, "Marty Parker."

The boy furrowed his brows, "You were about to say something else. You first said Mela."

"Did I?"

Will nodded, "Yes, and that voice sounded like a..."

The girl smirked and asked, "Like a what?"

The boy looked at her closely and gasped when he realized who she was. "Y-You're a... a girl?!"

"Shh!" the girl shushed at Will, before she looked behind them to see if anybody was close by. She turned back to Will and said viciously, "Keep it down. Do you want me to get caught?"

Will's eyes grew wide in shock, "You're a girl?"

The girl smiled sheepishly, "You didn't notice?"

The boy shook his head, "No, I didn't. Not at first. Who are you really, if you aren't Marty."

"My real name is Melanie Parker. Pleasure to meet you by the way."

"Why on earth are you pretending to be a girl for?"

"I'll tell you, but I really don't know your name."

"Oh... My name is Will Turner."

Melanie held her hand out for Will's to shake his hand, "Nice to meet you, Will."

"Now answer my question," Will said impatiently.

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Okay. Okay. The reason why I'm pretending to be a boy is because I could sneak in this boat."

"Why?"

"Isn't obvious? Can you imagine me walking in this boat by myself, wearing a dress? They'll kick me out this ship and say that this is no place for a little girl."

"I-I guess that makes sense."

"Listen, you can't tell anybody I'm a girl. I don't want them to kick me out of this boat. Please? If you want me to beg, I'll beg."

Will shook his head, "There's no need for that..." He looked at Melanie's pleading eyes before smiling at her, "Okay. Your secret is safe with me."

Melanie sighed with relief, "Thanks. I'll owe you big time."

"There's no need for that either. I'm glad to help out a friend."

Melanie smiled, "Really. I'm your friend?"

Will nodded, "Of course."

Melanie looked at the apple again, "Well, since we're not strangers anymore and now friends, would you like to have an apple?" Melanie asked again as she raised the apple, offering it to Will.

"You definitely have a big apple, Melanie, but I shouldn't take it."

"Why not? I told you before, I got plenty."

"I know, it's just that I shouldn't take a big apple from you. I-It doesn't feel right."

Melanie furrowed her brows confusingly, "What's not right about it?" Before Will could answer, she continued, "Alright. I'll tell you what." Melanie reached down and grabbed a pocket knife from the inside of her boot, then she started cutting the apple in half, "I'll cut it in half, and we each take a piece. Deal?"

Will looked at the apple and had the hungry look in his eyes. He smiled and nodded, "Okay."

"Great," once Melanie finished cutting the apple, she handed half of the apple to Will and took the other half for her to eat.

Will took a big bite of the apple and smiled in satisfaction. "Mm. It's delicious," Will commented with his mouth full.

Melanie snickered at his reaction. After she ate her bite, she began speaking, "My mom used to plant big apple trees back home. She knew how much I love apples."

"Really? Is your mother here?"

Melanie paused for a long moment and sadly lowered herself to the deck floor. Will looked at worriedly, so he crouched down beside her, "D-Did I say something wrong?"

Melanie shook her head, "No, you didn't... It's just that..." Tears were about to form in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back. The last thing she wanted to do was to have a breakdown in front of a boy, she just met.

"Oh," Will finally understood what she was getting at, and now felt bad that he brought it up, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No. No. It's okay. My mom believed in heaven, so I guess she's in that peaceful place right now."

"My mom died too," Will said sadly, "So, I know how you feel."

Melanie turned to Will and patted his back, "Thank you... What about your dad?"

"I-I don't know if he is alive or not. That's what I want to find out."

"Is he the important someone, you were talking about earlier?"

Will nodded, "Yes. All I know about him was that he's a merchant sailor. What about your father?"

"I never met my father, even when I was a baby. My mom told me that he was sea captain."

"What kind of captain?"

Melanie shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't really specify or talk about him at all. I'm not searching for him, if that's what you're thinking."

"So why are you here? Are you meeting someone, who could take care of you?"

Melanie shook her head, "No. Just between us, I'm running away from my hometown."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to be independent. I want to be free as a bird. So I ran away and plan on traveling the whole world."

"That's insane. You're just a kid."

Melanie smiled, "I know right. I know this sounds crazy, but it would be amazing to..." Melanie turned around again to make sure no one was listening or nearby.

"Amazing to what?"

Melanie leaned over to Will's ear and whispered, "I think it would be amazing to meet a pirate."

Will looked up at Melanie in shock, "What?"

Melanie shrugged, "Yeah, it's crazy. I know, but it would be exciting, don't you think?"

"But it's against the law."

Melanie smirked and whispered, "Not if I get caught."

Will chuckled, "Yeah, _if _you get caught."

After an hour of traveling across the ocean, Will and Melanie were doing chore that they were assigned to do, kept on talking, and became more than acquaintances. It turned out that they had a lot in common.

While they were mopping the deck, a fog was blocking their ocean view. "I hope this fog clears up soon," Will said as he continued mopping the deck. Melanie stopped what she was doing and looked at the ocean. There was a shadow hidden behind the fog. She squinted to see another ship nearby, "Hey look."

Will turned around to see what Melanie was looking at, "Look what?"

"There! I see a ship! Don't you see it?"

"I'm surprised we can see," Will put his mop down and stood next to Melanie to see this ship himself. He couldn't find a ship except a large shadow, that he couldn't make out to what it was, "I don't see anything!"

"I do! I think it could be a-a pirate ship!"

A merchant behind them laughed at Melanie's theory, "A pirate ship?! That's absurd!"

"What?" Melanie demanded while narrowing her eyes at the merchant challengingly, "You think that's not a possibility?"

"I don't think pirates would be dumb enough to come near land. If they do, they'll get exactly what they deserve."

"And what's that, sir?" Will asked curiously. The merchant lifted his tie up and stuck his tie up, mimicking a hanging. Will and Melanie's eyes grew wide when they saw that. Their response caused the merchant to chuckle merrily before getting back to work.

Melanie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I don't care what they say about pirates. I think they're exciting."

"I'm sure they are, Melanie," Will said half-heartedly, "But they do pillage, kill, and-"

Melanie raised her hand up to stop Will from talking, "I get it."

BANG! Suddenly, everyone heard an explosion coming near their ship. "What was that?!" a random merchant cried out. Everyone stood still and looked at their surroundings to see where that noise came from.

"I wonder what that-" Before Melanie could talk more... BANG! BANG! BANG! More explosion noises were heard, and Will noticed something in the sky. It was black and round. Will squinted his eyes to see that the round thing was cannonball!

"LOOK OUT!" Will cried out, but it was too late. One cannonball hit the ship.

"LOAD THE CANNONS!" The captain of ship cried out, and the whole crew and merchants were scrambling around, preparing to fight an ambush. Before they could shoot a cannonball, the ship was sinking, and it was on fire! Melanie and Will ran away a safe distance from the flames and the panicked crew. More cannonballs appeared in the sky and continued to attack the ship. The Princess was going down in the ocean and forming more flames.

One cannonball was about to hit Melanie and Will. Melanie gasped fearfully and too scared to move. Luckily, Will was smart enough to push her and himself down, avoiding the cannonball. It hit above them and formed more flames behind them.

"Melanie!" Will looked at Melanie below him and said, "We have to jump!"

"What?!" Melanie looked up at him in shock.

"I said we have to jump!"

"B-But-" Melanie stammered, "But I can't swim!"

"Do you want to stay here and die?!" Will demanded. Melanie shook her, giving Will her obvious answer. "Then we have to jump!" Will pulled Melanie up on her feet and helped her up on the rail, "On three!"

"Wait I-"

"ONE!"

"But Will!"

"TWO!"

"HOLD ON!" Before Melanie could protest, Will jumped with her in the ocean without saying 'three'. Melanie and Will came up from the water, soaking wet, and gasping for breath.

Melanie was kicking and waving her arms around, trying to stay above water, "W-WILL! H-H-HELP!"

"Hold on! I got you!" Will grabbed Melanie's waist and pulled her with him to a nearby remaining piece of the Princess. "Get on!" Melanie immediately climbed on the raft-like wood and held on for dear life. Will climbed himself on board and held onto Melanie.

"Hold on!" Will cried out."Like I have a choice!" Melanie snapped angrily.

Suddenly, the ship exploded with flames flaming higher, and people screaming for their lives. Melanie and Will ducked their heads down, avoiding flying debris from the ship. After long painful minutes of screams and sounds of cannonballs, Melanie and Will passed out, and they were sailing away from the burning and sinking ship.

**~MDA~**

Meanwhile, another ship named the H.M.S. Dauntless was sailing from England to Port Royal. Another girl, who was Melanie's age, who had blonde, curly hair and wearing a blue dress. She was looking at the ocean and singing quietly, ""

The young girl gasped and whiled around, when she felt somebody's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see an older man, who hissed at her strictly, "Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"

"Mr. Gibbs," another male voice said to the older man, "that will do!" Mr. Gibbs and the young girl looked at a younger man, who was the lieutenant.

"She was singing about pirates," Mr. Gibbs explained to the lieutenant, "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant," Mr. Gibbs stepped away from the young girl and the lieutenant, then secretly, took a drink from his canteen. He mumbled to himself, "It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too... even a miniature one."

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," the young girl spoke truthfully.

The lieutenant looked down at her and smiled, "Think again, Elizabeth. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man, who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves... a short drop and a sudden stop." Elizabeth glanced at Mr. Gibbs, who mimicked a hanging. She gasped at that thought and turned back to the lieutenant.

That was when Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann, stepped in, "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm- uh- I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Swann," Norrington said as he walked away.

"Actually," Elizabeth disagreed with her perky attitude, "I find it all fascinating."

Governor Swann gave Elizabeth a disapproving look, "Yes, that's what concerns me."

Elizabeth lowered her head and turned away from her father to look at the ocean again. As she was looking in water, she noticed a parasol floating by. Then, Elizabeth looked at her left and gasped in horror, when she saw unconscious Will and Melanie floating on a piece of wreckage from the Princess. "Look!" Elizabeth cried to everybody as she pointed at the two children in the water, "There! There's a boy and a girl in the water!"

Everyone immediately ran to the side of the ship and looked at the ocean to see Will and Melanie floating unconsciously. "Children overboard!" Norrington cried out, "Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul them aboard!" The sailors did what Norrington ordered them to do and lifted the children on board. The two men carried Will and Melanie out of their raft and laid them on the deck floor.

Norrington lowered his head toward Melanie to check her breathing first. Before he could do that, Melanie sat up and gasped for breath. Norrington and the others gasped surprisingly at Melanie's awakening. Melanie was now panicking and was looking around frantically, "W-Where am I? W-What happened?!"

"It's alright, child," Governor Swann reassured Melanie, "You're safe now."

Melanie looked down next to her and found Will still unconscious, "Will?! Will?!" Melanie began shaking Will, trying to wake him up. However, Will wasn't moving a muscle. "Come on, Will, wake up!"

Norrington kneeled beside Will to check his breathing. "Move over!" he ordered Melanie, who stood up to give Norrington room.

She was shaking and was afraid for Will's life, "Is he going to be okay?! Is he dead?!"

Norrington placed his ear over Will's face and placed his fingers over Will's wrist to check his pulse, "He's still breathing."

Governor Swann leaned to Melanie's level and turned her to face him, "Tell me, child. What happened to you?"

Melanie was too shaken to answer Governor Swann. However, Mr. Gibbs spotted the burning ship a few feet away from their ship, "Mary, Mother of God!" Everyone except Melanie and Will ran back to the side of the ship again to see that the Princess was burning and was sinking.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann demanded.

"It's most likely the powder magazine," Norrington assumed, "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them," Mr. Gibbs said, "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it... Pirates!"

Governor Swann scoffed nervously at Mr. Gibbs' suggestion, "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

"Rouse the Captain immediately!" Norrington ordered, "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Norrington quickly walked with the sailors to the long boats, so they could go to the Princess, searching for any survivors.

Elizabeth and Governor Swann looked at Melanie, who ran her fingers through Will's wet hair. "Elizabeth," Governor Swann began softly, "I want you to accompany the children. They'll be in _your_ charge. Take care of them."

Elizabeth nodded and walked toward shaken Melanie and still unconscious Will. She looked at Melanie sympathetically, "Are you alright?"

Melanie looked up at Elizabeth with tear stains on her cheeks and said, "I don't know. Is Will going to be okay?"

Elizabeth furrowed her brows confusingly, "Will?"

Melanie looked at Will beside her and explained, "That's his name. Will Turner."

"Oh," Elizabeth glared at Will and took a long look at him, "I see." She turned her attention back to Melanie, "My name is Elizabeth Swann. What's your name?"

Melanie cleared her throat and answered, "I'm Melanie. Melanie Parker."

Elizabeth placed her hand on Melanie's shoulder and smiled at her, "I'm watching over you and Will, Melanie."

Melanie couldn't help but smile back, "Thank you." She stood up, and they gave each other a long hug.

"It's going to be okay," Elizabeth whispered, "I promise."

Meanwhile, Governor Swann was watching Elizabeth and Melanie hugging and couldn't help but smile at that scene. He didn't know who Melanie was or where she came from, but knew that she needed help, love, and care. He also knew that Elizabeth would need some company, a friend, possibly a sister. Governor Swann smiled at that thought, then walked away.

While Elizabeth hugged Melanie, she couldn't help but noticed what was around Will's neck. Carefully without Melanie knowing, Elizabeth reached her arm toward Will's neck and took his necklace, but it turned out to be a medallion with a skeleton image on it. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and held back her gasp, _He's a... pirate._

Melanie didn't pay attention to what Elizabeth was doing. Instead, she looked up and saw a mysterious ship with black sails sailing away. Melanie squinted her eyes and noticed a black pirate flag flying on top of the ship's mast as the wind was blowing through it. Melanie's eyes grew wide not in fear, but with amazement. For the first time in her life, she actually saw a real pirate ship.


	2. Eight Years Later

Chapter II: Eight Years Later...

**Disclaimer: read chapter I**

After the H.M.S. Dauntless rescued Melanie from the sinking Princess, everyone arrived and stayed in Port Royal. At that time, Governor Swann decided to adopt Melanie and made her part of the family. Governor Swann a.k.a Father treated her like she was his real daughter.

Elizabeth was a sister to Melanie, but they were too different. The only thing they had in common was that they had a love for piracy. Elizabeth would tell Melanie stories and taught her a pirate song. Eventually, Elizabeth grown out of piracy, but Melanie didn't even when she grew up.

_Eight years later..._

Melanie gasped and opened her eyes, waking up from her dream. She yawned, feeling the urge to go back to sleep. However the urge was gone, when Melanie heard a knock from her door. "Melanie?" her father's voice asked from the other side of her door, "Are you awake?"

Melanie groaned from her father's voice, "No!" She placed her pillow over her head, hoping she wouldn't hear her wake up call from her father again.

She heard her father sighed and said, "Come on, Melanie. Get up, please. I have something for you."

Melanie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Fine." She got up from her bed and put on her robe, that was hanging on the changing screen.

"Are you descent?"

"Yeah," Melanie answered as she tied the robe around her, "Come in."

Governor Swann walked in the room along with two maids. He looked at Melanie's tired face and chuckled, "Still abed at this hour?"

"I'm not a..." Melanie paused as she yawned for moment, "You know I'm not a morning person, Dad."

"You must be a morning person, because it's a beautiful day outside," Governor Swann said as the maids opened the curtains, revealing the Port Royal and the bright sun lighting up Melanie's room. "Especially in mornings," Governor Swann added with a smile.

Melanie shield her eyes from the bright light, "You said you have something for me."

Governor Swann nodded, "Yes, I do. I have a gift for you." He gestured at the maid, who held out the box.

Melanie smiled as she took the box from the maid and laid it on her bed, "Dad, you shouldn't have."

Governor Swann smiled, "Well, a father should give his daughter a special treat once in a while, don't you think?"

Melanie opened the box, revealing a blue velvet dress. She picked up the dress up to get a better look, "Dad... you _really_ shouldn't have."

"Do you like it?"

"No..." Melanie turned to her father and smiled, "I love it." She walked toward her father to hug him, "Thank you."

Governor Swann smiled, "Your welcome. I was hoping you can wear it today."

Melanie turned her attention back to the dress and asked, "What for?" Before Melanie's father could answer, she continued, "Wait! Don't tell me... you want me to wear it for a ceremony. Right?"

Governor Swann chuckled sheepishly, "Well... since you put it that way."

"And it's for..." Melanie smirked, "Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony?"

"Commodore Norrington," Governor Swann corrected her, "as he's about to become!"

Melanie picked up her dress and went behind the screen to change along with the maids, who were going to help her. Before the maids could walk in the changing screen, Melanie turned to the maids and said, "Excuse me, but... I think I do it myself."

The maids glared at her confusingly. "Are you sure, miss?" one maid asked.

Melanie nodded, "Yes, I'm sure." The only thing Melanie wanted was not just privacy, but she wanted independence. She hated when people help her with things that she could do herself.

The maids looked at each other, before they curtsied, "Very well, Miss."

Melanie smiled at their answer and walked inside the changing screen. Secretly, Melanie opened the floor board, revealing trousers and a white, long sleeved shirt. She put those on first, before putting on the dress.

Governor Swann continued talking about Norrington, "Norrington is a fine gentleman, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh," Melanie said not paying attention to him.

"He deserves to become a commodore."

"Uh-huh."

"He certainly has come a long way."

"Uh-huh."

"Melanie?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you listening?"

"Uh-huh."

"So you agree with me?"

"Yes, Dad, I agree with you."

"Good, about what?"

Melanie paused for a moment, realizing that her father was testing her, "About... what you said."

Governor Swann nodded, "Yes, but what did I say, Melanie?"

"Um..." Melanie tried to remember what her father was talking about, but she didn't pay attention.

Governor Swann sighed in disappointment, "Melanie, my dear child, have you paid attention what I've said?"

Melanie poked her head out the screen, looking and smiling sheepishly at her father, "Maybe." Governor Swann gave her the stern-fatherly look. Melanie sighed as she finished putting on her dress, "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

Governor Swann looked up at her worriedly, "Oh? How come? Did you have a bad dream last night, Melanie?"

"Yeah," Melanie admitted, "I always have that same dream. Do you think that's normal... to have the same dream every night?"

Governor shrugged, "I honestly don't know." Melanie sighed as she came out the screen, showing her father what she looked like in her new dress. Governor Swann smiled at her, and he looked like he was about to tear up. "Why Melanie. You look beautiful."

Melanie smiled shyly and whispered, "Thank you."

"Well, I best go check on your sister," Governor Swann said as he walked out the room.

Melanie nodded, "Okay. Bye." Melanie turned to mirror and brushed her auburn waist-length hair thoroughly to make a braided bun.

**~POTC~**

A few minutes later, Melanie made her way downstairs and saw her best friend looking and touching the sconce on the wall. She formed a smirk on her face, when she quietly sneaked up behind him to scare him. Once Melanie was close behind him, she screamed out, "WILL!"

Will gasped and accidentally pulled a piece from the sconce off. Melanie put her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back the laughter. Will looked at Melanie intently and whispered, "Mel, don't do that!"

Melanie chuckled, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Will rolled his eyes as he hid the broken piece inside the vase, that was holding canes and umbrellas, "Promise you wouldn't say anything."

Melanie nodded, "My lips are sealed. So, what are you doing here?"

"Um," Will looked at the case, he was holding, and said, "I'm just delivering an order." Will's eyes laid on Melanie's gown and smiled, "You look lovely, Mel."

Melanie smiled back, "Thank you. You look nice too." She leaned up to Will's ear and whispered, "Are we still up for another sword lesson?"

Will nodded, "of course. But I need to make sure Mr. Brown isn't around."

"Or make sure he's drunk and already passed out on the chair," Melanie added with a smirk.

Will shrugged, "That too."

They both heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They looked up and saw Melanie's father walking downstairs along with his servant. "Ah, Mr. Turner," Governor Swann greeted Will, "good to see you again."

Will walked over to the table and laid his case on it, "Good day, sir. I have your order." Will opened the case and took out the sword for Norrington's ceremony.

Governor Swann took the sword from Will to get a better look, "Well."

The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" Governor Swann handed the sword to Will, who balanced the sword with his hand. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." Will flipped the sword, that caused Melanie and Governor Swann to jump back. Once Will flipped the sword perfectly, he presented the sword gracefully to Governor Swann.

Melanie smiled at Will and said, "That's an amazing trick, Will. Isn't, Dad?"

Governor Swann nodded in agreement, "Indeed, Melanie. Very impressive, indeed. Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?"

Will instantly lost his smile and tried to say politely, "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." Melanie frowned at her father for not realizing that Will made the sword himself. If only he knew that Mr. Brown was nothing but drunk and sad excuse for a blacksmith.

Then, Melanie's sister, Elizabeth, finally arrived and walked down the steps. Melanie, Will, and Governor Swann looked at Elizabeth, seeing her dressed up in a yellow dress with a sun hat on her head. Governor Swann smiled at her daughter, _"_Oh, Elizabeth , you look absolutely stunning." Elizabeth was startled when she realized that her father, her sister, and especially Will Turner were downstairs.

"Will," Elizabeth smiled and quickly walked down the steps, "It's so good to see you." Melanie looked at Will and noticed that he was looking at Elizabeth in a dreamy way. Melanie already knew that Will was in love with Elizabeth, and she also knew that Elizabeth liked him, although Elizabeth denied it. Elizabeth finally reached the finally step and approached Will, saying, "I had a dream about you last night."

Melanie furrowed her brows at Elizabeth confusingly, "Way to start a less creepy conversation, Liz."

Elizabeth glared at Melanie and said, "I dreamed about you too, Mel."

Will was officially confused, "You dreamed about me, Miss Swann?"

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

Will smiled at that memory, "How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me _Elizabeth_?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann," Will said politely, "as always." Elizabeth frowned at Will in disappointment, while Melanie glared Will confusingly. Melanie was wondering why Will referred to Elizabeth as _Miss Swann_, while he called Melanie by her nickname.

Governor Swann however did the opposite what his daughters were doing. He smiled in approval, and that gave Melanie her answer to her question. "There. See?" Governor Swann asked Elizabeth, "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." Governor Swann handed Elizabeth her parasol, "There you are."

Elizabeth looked at Will one more time and said harshly, "Good day, Mr. Turner."

"Come along," Governor Swann gestured the door for Elizabeth, who left the mansion along with her father. Governor Swann looked over his shoulder and saw that Melanie wasn't moving, "Come along, Melanie."

"I'm coming," Melanie reassured her father.

"MISS?!" Melanie and Will turned around and saw one maid running toward them, holding a sunhat. She stopped and held out the sunhat for Melanie. "Miss, you forgot your sunhat."

Melanie realized that she had forgotten her sun hat. She gave a half smile at the maid and took the sunhat from her, "Thanks." The maid curtsied and walked away. Melanie looked back at Will, "I'll see you later, Will."

"I'll see you soon, Mel."

Melanie and Will walked out the mansion and stopped at the front porch. "Word of advice, Will," Melanie whispered, "If you want Elizabeth to like you, I suggest you call her by her name."

Before Will could respond, "Melanie!" Governor Swann said impatiently from the carriage, "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

"I'm coming!" Melanie snapped. She looked at Will one more time, before saying, "I better get going."

Will nodded, "You should."

"Bye, Will."

"Good day, Melanie," Will looked up at the carriage and saw Elizabeth looking at him, "Good day..." He finished his good bye with a whisper, "Elizabeth."

Once Melanie was inside, the carriage began moving and left the Swann mansion.

**~POTC~**

On the battlements of the Fort, Melanie was watching Norrington's ceremony in boredom. Her relationship with Norrington was a strong dislike, and Melanie was fine with it, because she wasn't a fan of him either. She looked at Elizabeth, who was fanning herself and looked like she couldn't breathe. "Hey," Melanie whispered for Elizabeth's attention, "You okay?"

Elizabeth shook her head as she was pleading to breathe. "This corset is killing me," she whispered, "How can you cope with it?"

"Because unlike you, I never allow the maids to tighten my corset."

Elizabeth looked at Melanie and noticed something odd about her dress. "What's that?" Elizabeth demanded as she pointed at Melanie's sleeve.

Melanie furrowed her brows confusingly, "What?" Melanie looked at her sleeve and noticed that the white shirt underneath her dress was sticking out. She gasped as she immediately tucked her white sleeve underneath her blue sleeve.

"What are you wearing, Melanie?"

Melanie looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to her. Once the coast was clear, Melanie lifted her gown a little to reveal Elizabeth her comfortable trousers. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide when she saw that Melanie wasn't properly dressed, "Father is going to kill you, when he finds out."

Melanie smirked, "Not if I get caught."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Yeah, _if_ you get caught. Why are you wearing those garments underneath?"

"Can we talk about it later?" Melanie noticed Elizabeth gasped for breath and continued fanning herself. Melanie handed Elizabeth her own fan and whispered, "Here. You need this more than I do."

Elizabeth took the fan from her and whispered weakly, "Thank you." Elizabeth began fanning herself, and it helped a little bit.

**~POTC~**

Meanwhile, Melanie was in the powder room with Elizabeth, trying to help Elizabeth loosen her corset. Once it was loosen, Elizabeth exhaled with relief, "Thank you. You had no idea, how painful this was."

"Your welcome, Liz."

Elizabeth looked at Melanie's ballgown and asked, "Why are you wearing those clothes underneath?"

"Because I prefer to wear something comfy," Melanie told a half-truth. She didn't want to tell her that she was planning on going to Will's place to practice sword fighting. If Melanie did, she would ruin Will's chance to win Elizabeth's heart.

Then, Melanie noticed something on Elizabeth's chest. Elizabeth furrowed her brows at Melanie confusingly, "What?"

Melanie pulled the golden chain out of Elizabeth's dress and saw that it was more than a necklace. It was the pirate medallion, Elizabeth stole from Will eight years ago. "What is that?"

Elizabeth snatched the medallion from Melanie's hand and tucked it back in her dress, "It's nothing."

"Oh really?" Melanie took Elizabeth's hand that was holding the medallion coin to get a better look at it. She saw the skeleton image on the coin, "Where the hell did you get this?!"

"I'm holding it for a friend."

"Is this friend a pirate?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't know. I took it from him."

"Him? Who?"

"It doesn't matter," Elizabeth snapped, "If anybody finds out about this, they would hang him."

"Hang who?!" Melanie demanded impatiently.

"Listen," Elizabeth placed her hands on Melanie's shoulder and pleaded, "You can't tell anyone I have this. I'm trying to protect him."

"Protect who?!"

"...H-He's just a friend."

"Who is this friend? I can't help you, if you won't let me!"

"I appreciate that, Melanie, but I'm fine. Really!"

Melanie sighed, "I know you're fine, but I want to who the medallion belongs to. How long have you kept it?" Elizabeth turned away from Melanie, thinking how to respond to that question. "Liz, answer me!"

Elizabeth sighed and turned back to face Melanie, "Look, Melanie, I appreciate your concern, but it's none of your concern."

"But-"

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to go," Elizabeth left the powder room, leaving Melanie dumbfounded.

Melanie ran out of the powder room to chase after her sister, but instead, she ran into her non-favorite person, Norrington. "Good day, Melanie."

"Uh, hello, James. How is it feel to be commodore?"

"It's a great honor. Thank you for asking. Melanie, are you alright? You seem like you're in a hurry."

"I didn't know you cared so much about me," Melanie said rudely.

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Because of the past arguments, we used to have. You once told me that you hate me."

"First off, those aren't arguments, they're disagreements. Second, I don't hate you. I strongly dislike you, and you strongly dislike me. Third, just because we personally don't like each other, it doesn't mean I don't care for you. Now, are you alright, Melanie?"

Melanie looked at Norrington to see if he was serious or not, "I'm fine. Thanks. I'm just looking for Elizabeth."

"Oh, I was about to do the same, but may I have a word with you?"

"Um... Is it a quick word?"

"Surely, this won't take long."

Melanie didn't want to talk to Norrington, but decided to hear him out, "Fine. What do you want?" Melanie looked at Norrington's hands and saw that they were shaking. It would seem that Norrington was nervous. The question was why?

Norrington cleared his throat and slowly began speaking, "I have a question for you, Melanie, and I want your opinion on this."

Melanie shrugged carelessly, "Okay."

"There's a promotion that I hadn't really... not yet achieved."

"What would that be, James?"

Norrington turned to Melanie and said, "A marriage to a fine woman."

Melanie's eyes grew wide in shock, "What?"

"I know you don't see me as a marrying type, but I want this. I'm hoping that... Well... I hope she feels the same way, I feel for her. So what do you think?"

Melanie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt surprised and disgusted at the same time, "I want to stop you right there."

Norrington looked at Melanie confusingly, "Beg your pardon?"

"I don't know what's going through your head right now, but I have to say this... in your dreams."

"What?!" Norrington cried in shock.

"I know we had this negative connection. However, I never knew you felt this way about me."

Norrington's eyes grew wide in shock, "Wait, were you thinking I was-"

"I'm sorry, James," Melanie said half-heartedly, "You might feel that way, but I will never, never, never, ever, ever feel the same way about you! NOT EVER!"

"Melanie, I wasn't talking about you!" Norrington cried in disgust.

Melanie stopped and faced Norrington confusingly, "Huh?"

"I was talking about your sister, Elizabeth. I was wondering if she would accept my proposal of marriage."

"You were... talking about... Oh," Melanie began laughing, "That's a relief. For a second there, I thought- HA! HA! HA!"

Norrington rolled his eyes, "Yes. Just so you know, I would never feel that way towards you."

"You know what, James? That is totally fine with me."

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

Norrington sighed with annoyance, "Will Elizabeth accept my proposal?"

Melanie shrugged, "I don't know. I do have my opinion about you two together, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear it."

Norrington scoffed, "Very well. I'll ask her myself." Norrington walked away from Melanie, who rolled her eyes at him. Melanie was thinking that this ceremony party was extremely boring. So she decided to ditch the party and visit Will for her sword fighting lesson.

**~POTC~**

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was standing near the cliff, fanning herself. Even thought, Melanie loosened her corset, she still couldn't breathe from the heat taking away her air.

Norrington finally found Elizabeth and was ready to propose to her. "May I have a moment?" Norrington asked her. Elizabeth nodded, silently answering him. Norrington looked at what Elizabeth was wearing and began complimenting her, "You look lovely." Elizabeth didn't say anything to him, but smiled at him, silently thanking him.

Norrington continued, "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward... but I must speak my mind..." Norrington took a deep breath, "This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh?" Norrington turned to Elizabeth and said confidently, "A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth inhaled, but she couldn't exhaled. Elizabeth couldn't take the heat and couldn't breathe. "I-I can't breathe!" Elizabeth cried out.

Norrington didn't know what was going on with Elizabeth. He thought she was shock from his proposal, "Yes, I am a bit nervous myself." Elizabeth passed out, falling over the cliff and into the ocean. Norrington turned back to Elizabeth, but she wasn't there, "Elizabeth?" He looked down at the ocean and saw a big splash in the water. He immediately knew that Elizabeth fell in the water. Norrington began to panic and cried out to her worriedly, "ELIZABETH!"

Immediately, a lot of soldiers arrived to see what was going on. Norrington planned to jump after her, but one soldier named Gillete stopped from doing so. "The rocks!" Gillete cried to Norrington, "Sir, it's a miracle she missed them."

Underwater, Elizabeth was sinking down the sandy ground unconsciously. She was going to drown...

Until a mysterious man was swimming toward Elizabeth, trying to save her. He pushed himself and Elizabeth above water. The mysterious man gasped for breath, before going back under and turned his attention to Elizabeth. He tore the dress off her and took Elizabeth to the nearest deck. Two redcoat soldiers named Murtogg and Mullroy were waiting for the mysterious man to arrive with unconscious Elizabeth.

The mysterious laid Elizabeth on the deck ground, then Mullroy checked Elizabeth's pulse, "Not breathing!"

"Move!" the mysterious man ordered. Once the soldiers moved out of his way, the man pulled out his knife and cut off Elizabeth's corset. Instantly, Elizabeth was coughing out the water and was breathing again.

"Never would've thought of that," Mullroy admitted.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," the mysterious man looked down at Elizabeth's chest and noticed the medallion around her neck.

Once Elizabeth could catch her breath, she looked up to see who rescued her. The mysterious man was older, who had dreadlocked dark brown-blackish hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a mustache, and goatee beard with two braids. He wore a blue-dark grayish vest over a white puffy shirt, brown pants, and boots.

The man looked at Elizabeth questionably, while holding the medallion. "Where did you get that?" he demanded.

Before Elizabeth could respond, Norrington and his men arrived, pointing their weapons at Elizabeth's rescuer. "On your feet," Norrington ordered the man harshly. The man stood up with his hands in the air.

Governor Swann helped Elizabeth up and put his coat on Elizabeth's shoulders, "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth looked down at herself and noticed the medallion was out, so she tucked it back in her clothing.

Governor Swann saw Murtogg holding Elizabeth's corset and pointing at Jack accusingly. Governor Swann looked over at Jack sternly. "Shoot him!" he ordered.

"Father!" Elizabeth shouted before turned to Norrington, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington looked at the man for moment, then slowly lowered his weapon. Once he lowered his weapon, all the other soldiers did the same. The man turned to Elizabeth, silently thanking her. Norrington held his out for the man's hand, "I believe thanks are in order."

The man looked at Norrington suspiciously before hesitantly taking his hand. Instantly, Norrington pulled the man's sleeve up, revealing a _P_ brand on his right arm, "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, _pirate_?"

"Hang him!" Governor Swann ordered.

"Keep your guns on him, men," Norrington ordered while holding the pirate's right arm, "Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington raised the pirate's sleeve up, revealing a tattoo of a sparrow on the pirate's arm. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected Norrington, "if you please, sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain._"

"I'm in the market as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg spoke up.

"Told ya he was telling the truth!" Mullroy said, "These are his, sir." He handed Jack's effects to Norrington.

Norrington looked at Jack's pistol first, "No additional shots nor powder." Then, he inspected Jack's compass, "A compass that doesn't point north." Norrington unsheathed Jack's sword and smiled at Jack falsely,_ "_And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack replied. Norrington sneered at Jack and grabbed him to be put in chains.

Elizabeth couldn't stand seeing her rescuer getting arrested, after saving her life. Elizabeth's father wasn't doing anything about it, so it was up to her. She marched toward Norrington, "Commodore, I really must protest!"

"Carefully, Lieutenant," Norrington ordered Gillette, who was chaining Jack's arms.

Elizabeth faced Norrington, jumping in for Jack's defense, "Pirate or not this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

**"**Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack replied.

Norrington glared at Jack harshly, "Indeed."

Once Gillette finished chaining Jack and moved away from, Jack mumbled, "Finally." Suddenly, he threw his arms around Elizabeth's neck and pulled her closer to him. Elizabeth gasped in shock and fear, and so was her father and Norrington.

"No, don't shoot!" Governor Swann cried worriedly.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack whispered in Elizabeth's ear. He turned to Norrington, "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat." Norrington wasn't moving at first. "Commodore!" Jack repeated in serious tone. With Elizabeth's life on the line, Norrington had no choice but to cooperate with Jack. Norrington turned back around, and Mullroy handed Jack's effects to Norrington. "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth corrected him coldly.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." Norrington handed Jack's effects to Elizabeth, before Jack turned her around to face him. Jack grabbed his pistol, and pointed it at Elizabeth's head, "Now if you'd be very kind."

Elizabeth sneered at Jack, before placing Jack's hat on his head securely. Then she grabbed Jack's belt and had to hold him in a hugging position to strap it around his waist. What Elizabeth didn't noticed was Jack smirking at everybody. She then released him and tighten his buckle on purpose. "Easy on the goods, darling," Jack said to her.

Elizabeth looked up at Jack as she strapped the buckle tighter, "You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square." Jack turned Elizabeth back around to face everybody. "Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught... Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack pushed Elizabeth to Norrington and made his daring escape.

**A/N: Coming up in Finding Out Your Destiny: Jack and Mel will meet face to face, but not in a friendly kind of way. Then there will be more pirates. Will Elizabeth tell Melanie more about the medallion, or keep it to herself to protect Will? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I want to thank AL19, grapejuice101, and SouLs KilleRs for reviewing.**


	3. Fighting and Negotiating with Pirates

Chapter III: Fighting and Negotiating with Pirates

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

After Jack escaped from the red coats, Governor was still holding Elizabeth securely and tightly. "Father, you can let go now," Elizabeth reassured him, "I'm alright now. Really."

Governor Swann shook his head, "No, Elizabeth, I won't let you go, until that pirate is captured."

Elizabeth looked over in the corner of her and saw Will running toward them. She smiled in delight and forgotten what had happened to her, "Will!"

"Miss Swann!" Will cried in relief, "I heard gunshots, so I came to see what happened."

Elizabeth pulled out of her father's grip and hugged Will tightly, "I'm so glad to see you."

Will looked up at Governor and asked, "What happened here?"

"A pirate. That's what happened. He threatened Elizabeth's life for his escape!"

"A pirate?"

Governor Swann nodded.

"Have they captured him?"

Governor shook his head and sighed sadly, "No. They are searching for him now, and that pirate will hang for he has done to my daughter."

Elizabeth glared at his father in the corner of her eye and said, "That pirate saved my life, Father. Sure, he threatened me, but I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

"It doesn't matter! He must pay for what he has done!"

Will looked around and noticed someone wasn't here, "Um... Where's Melanie?"

Elizabeth and Governor Swann immediately looked at each other questionably. "I-I don't know!" Governor Swann admittedly, "She wasn't here, when that pirate threatened Elizabeth."

"I spoke with Melanie earlier," Elizabeth said, "I haven't seen her afterwards."

"Did you know where she could've gone?" Will asked, but realized he just asked a stupid question. Melanie and Will were planning to practice sword fighting some time today, but Will decided to keep that detail to himself. He promised Melanie that he wouldn't say anything to anybody. "Don't you think she had left the ceremony?"

"Maybe," Governor Swann said, "But I never let her go home by herself without my approval. She must be here and probably endanger!"

"Well, she is around here somewhere!" Elizabeth said worriedly, "I want to stay here and look for her."

"No!" Governor Swann snapped at Elizabeth strictly, "I don't want you to risk your life, not with that dangerous pirate on the loose."

"But we have to find Melanie!"

"Yes, but you must go home, where it's safe."

Will cared about Elizabeth's safety, so he had another idea in mind, "How about you two go home and look for her, while I search for her in town. If I find her, I'll take her back home."

Governor Swann smiled, "That's a splendid idea. Elizabeth, you need to come home with me, where it's safe."

Elizabeth was about to protest, but when she looked at the concern look in her father and Will's eyes, she had no choice. Elizabeth sighed and nodded, "Fine."

"Excellent," Governor Swann hugged Elizabeth again and felt his stomach twisted, being nervous about Melanie. "I pray to the good Lord that Melanie won't be in trouble."

Will placed his hand on Governor Swann's shoulder and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, Governor Swann. We'll find her."

Governor Swann nodded, "I hope so. I also hope she has the sense to stay away from that pirate!"

**~POTC~**

Meanwhile, Melanie, still dressed in her blue gown, was sneaking her way toward Mr. Brown's blacksmith place. She had no idea what happened with Elizabeth, and also didn't know about Jack Sparrow being here. She looked over and found red coat soldiers running around as if they were searching for someone. Melanie thought that her father found out she wasn't at the ceremony party, and he was so worried that he send soldiers to find her.

Avoiding from getting caught, she ran and hid behind a statue, until a couple of red coat soldiers ran past her. Once the coast was the clear, Melanie rushed out of her hiding place and went inside Mr. Brown's place.

She entered the room and locked the door behind her. Melanie turned around and saw the donkey moving the wheels around. She ran to the donkey and pet it's head gently, trying to calm it down, "Shh. Sh. Sh. Sh." The donkey stopped moving and finally calmed down. Melanie sighed in relief and checked on Mr. Brown, who was drunk and was asleep, that was what she wanted. "Right where Will left you. Will? Are you here?" Melanie called out for Will, but didn't here a response, "Will?"

Melanie thought that Will wasn't here, so that gave her an opportunity to take off the dress, she was wearing. Luckily for her, she was wearing her casual clothing underneath. Melanie undid the knots that was holding her dress on and peeled it over her head. She laid the dress on Mr. Brown as a blanket for him, "Have a nice nap, Mr. Brown."

She turned back around to grab her sword for practice, but stopped when she noticed something on the work table. Melanie walked toward the table and found a hat lying on it. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she was looking at it. She knew that the hat didn't belong to Will nor Mr. Brown, and that made her realize that somebody was here. The question was who was it, and why did he come?

Melanie reached her hand for it to get a better look. Suddenly, a sword tapped her hand, that made Melanie gasped and turned to face the unexpected visitor, pointing his sword at her. He was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, but Melanie didn't know who he was. Melanie backed away, when Jack stepped closer to her. "Who the hell are you?" Melanie demanded, "And what do you want?"

Jack didn't answer her at first, but he was staring at her intently.

"Hello?!" Melanie cried out, "Did you hear me?"

Jack snapped back to reality and said, "Darling, you're somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I asked you a question, first. Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Melanie repeated.

"Haven't you heard of me?"

Melanie shook her head, "No..." She looked at Jack's wrist and noticed irons on his wrist with a broken chain, "But I know you're an escaped prisoner."

"Aye, and I want to keep it that way. Now, pardon me, but I best be going." Jack turned away from Melanie and headed toward the exit. Melanie ran ahead of him to block his way. Jack looked at her questionably and said, "Love, I think you're in my way."

"Really?" Melanie asked sarcastically, "I hadn't notice."

Jack smirked, "That's alright, love. If you could just move away, I'll be on my way."

"Mm..." Melanie shook her head, "No, I don't think so. You broke in my friend's place, and I must know who you are."

Jack shrugged, "Smith, or Smithy if you like."

"Smith?" Melanie raised a brow questionably, "Why are you in Port Royal, and how'd you escape from prison, _Smith_?" She said Jack's fake name in a disgusted tone.

Jack sighed as he leaned against the worktable, "Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of Port Royal's ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack finished his sentence by smirking at shocked Melanie.

"Wait! Y-You're a pirate?"

"Aye, and I'm about to escape right now. So, if you excuse me?" Jack stepped to the left, but Melanie blocked his way again. "Listen, darling, as much I want to tell you my tale, I can't. I'm in a hurry."

"I know, but I'm just curious about how you got caught."

"If I tell you, will you let me pass?"

Melanie shrugged, "Sure."

Jack smiled, "Fine. But I must warn you my tale is a short story."

"I like short stories. They're quick and easy to remember."

Jack shrugged, "Alright. I got caught after I saved a damsel in distress. I held her hostage, and I escaped. There. Now move." Jack stepped to the right, but Melanie stepped in his way again. Jack groaned in frustration.

"Quick question, _Smith. _Who was this damsel-in-distress?"

"Just the governor's daughter."

Melanie's eyes grew wide in shock and felt angry on the inside, "Governor's daughter?"

Jack nodded, "Aye."

"Had dark blonde hair and brown eyes?"

"Aye, you know her?"

Melanie shrugged and stepped out of his way, letting him pass.

Jack smiled, "Thank you." Jack walked past her, planning to exit the back door. Suddenly, Melanie kicked Jack behind his shins, and Jack fell backwards, landing on the hard ground. He looked up at Melanie in shock and noticed Melanie had a sword, pointing at his neck.

"That damsel-in-distress. you'd threaten, IS MY SISTER!"

Jack furrowed his brows confusingly, "The governor's daughter... is your-"

"Yes, my sister!"

"No offense, love, but you two don't look alike at all."

"Shut up!" Melanie snapped at him, "I don't give a damn if we look alike or not! You have to pay for what you did, pirate!"

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, Missy," Jack kicked her on the back of her legs, that caused her to trip and fell on the ground. Jack quickly stood up and pointed his sword at her throat, reversing their positions.

"Jack Sparrow?" Melanie said, "I heard of you! I read about you, when I was a child."

Jack smirked, "I'm flattered, darling, really. Now, I don't want to hurt my fan, and I don't normally fight with women. So, how about this? You'll let me go, and you'll live for another day. Savvy?"

Melanie paused for a minute then looked up at Jack, "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your logic."

Jack furrowed his brows at her questionably, "What?"

"It means _no. _How about this? You will stay here. You'll get caught by the navy, and you'll be sent to the gallows for your crimes. How about that?"

"That doesn't sound like nice plan at all, love."

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Fine. How about this?" She clashed her sword against Jack's sword. She backed away toward the work table and grabbed a random object and threw it at Jack. He ducked down, avoiding from getting hit. Melanie had the opportunity to stand up and attack Jack.

"I can kill you instead," Melanie thrust forward with her sword, while Jack backed up and blocked Melanie's attack. After a few blocks, it was Jack's turn to step forward, and Melanie to step back. Jack thrust his sword forward, and Melanie blocked his attack.

Jack stopped and tried to catch his breath, "You got skills. I'll give you that. Lovely block. Not bad for a governor's daughter."

"I have a great teacher," Melanie said keeping her face straight without forming a smile. She was excited that she met a pirate for the first time, but Jack threatened her sister and attempted to kill her with a sword too. However, fighting with Jack was challenge, and Melanie loved a challenge.

"But did your teacher teach your footwork? If I step here." Jack took a step to the left and clashed his sword with hers side-to-side, "Very good. Now I step again." He stepped the opposite direction and clashed swords with Melanie's sword, "Ta." He sheathed his sword and walked toward the back door.

Melanie looked at him confusingly, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Out," Jack answered simply, "Where else?"

"We're not done yet, Jack! We haven't finished fighting!"

"Well, I am. I would love to stay and finish playing pirate with you, but I just don't have the time."

Melanie narrowed her eyes at Jack and cried out, "This isn't a game, you sick son of a-"

"Oi," Jack mumbled, "for a governor's daughter, she sure have a mouth like a pirate."

Melanie groaned and threw her hands up dramatically, "You know what? Go ahead, Jack. Walk away. Walk away from a fight."

"It wasn't exactly a fight, love. It was a lesson from me."

"No, it wasn't. I want to _kill_ the pirate, who threatened my sister's life!"

"As much as I want to fight, darling, I can't. Sorry."

"Oh, so you're just going leave? Run away from a fight?"

"I'm not," Jack reached for the door and about to open it, "I keep telling you this wasn't one. Savvy?"

Melanie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Coward."

Jack stopped his movement and faced Melanie questionably, "What was that you just said to me, lass?"

Melanie shrugged and crossed your arms, "I said you're a coward. Is that a problem?"

"Aye, that is a problem, love. I am not a coward! Who am I?" Jack paused, letting Melanie answer his question. When she didn't, he answered it for her, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Yeah, who is a coward."

"I am not a coward!"

"Then, prove it!" Melanie raised her sword and pointed right at him.

"I don't have to fight ye to prove it. Savvy?"

Melanie chuckled, "What's the matter, Sparrow? Afraid you'll get beaten by a girl?"

Jack walked toward while staring at Melanie intently, "Do you really want me to hurt ye, love?"

Melanie paused for a moment, before instantly, swinging her sword against Jack's sword. They continued clashing swords, until they were near the gears with a long pole, that had the swords around it. Jack looked at them curiously and asked, "Who makes all this?"

Melanie swung on her sword to the left side of the pole, "My friend does! And I practice with him-" Melanie moved to the other side and clashed her sword with Jack's sword, "two hours a day!"

"You need to have a life, love?" Jack smirked at her, "Maybe, the reason you practice two hours a day is because you're preparing for one. Probably, become a buccaneer and sail the seven sails." Jack examined her from head to toe curiously, "Are ye sure you're really a governor's daughter?""

"You think you know me so well, don't you?" Melanie asked sarcastically.

"Maybe, are you sure we haven't met?"

"If we did met, you would've been DEAD a long time ago!"

They continue their swordfight, jumping out of the gears and heading toward the back door. Jack swung his sword over Melanie's head, and Melanie ducked down and stomped his foot. Jack groaned in pain and hopped, while clashing his sword against Melanie's sword. Jack used his stomped foot and kicked behind Melanie's legs.

"WHOA!" Melanie fell backwards, but Jack caught her. They both stared at each other for a few moments.

Jack smirked at her, "Has anyone ever told you, what beautiful eyes you have?"

Melanie furrowed her brows at him confusingly, "Uh... I guess. I don't know."

"Well, you do."

Melanie glared at him and scoffed, "Oh, I know what you're doing! You're complimenting me to distract me!"

"You hurt me feelings, love. I am giving you a compliment, and ye didn't say thank you."

Melanie slowly lowered her arm toward Jack's waist without him suspecting, "You threatened my sister's life."

"I'm a pirate, dearie. Besides, she's still alive, it's not like I killed her. You should be thankful and thanking me. Savvy?"

Melanie paused then smirked, "You're right." Melanie stood up and backed away from Jack, blocking Jack's way toward the back door, "I should say thank you."

Jack smiled, "That's all I ask, love."

"Well, Jack, thank you... Thank you for not killing my sister. Thank you for not chicken on our fight. And most importantly, thank you for giving me a weapon."

Jack furrowed his brows confusingly, "Weapon? I never gave ye a weapon. What weapon?"

Melanie smirked as she lifted her arm, that was holding Jack's gun, and pointed it at him, "Your weapon."

Jack looked at his belt and realized that Melanie had taken his gun. He glared back at Melanie and narrowed his eyes at her, "Pirate."

Melanie smiled, "Thank you."

Jack looked at Melanie's hands on the gun and noticed that her hands were shaking slightlly. He realized that it was Melanie's first time holding and pointing a gun at somebody. He raised his hands up, surrendering, "Love, you're not going to shoot me with that, are you?"

"Jack, that is the stupidest question you have ever asked."

"Are ye really going to shoot me, love? Cause it seems to me that this might be your first time using a weapon like that."

Melanie frowned at Jack, "Shut up."

"Am I right, darling?"

Melanie paused for a moment, then shrugged. "So what if you are?" she asked admittedly. "You're a pirate, Jack. You're should be killed for your piracy."

"Then go ahead, love," Jack challenged her, "Shoot me. Come on, love. Do it."

Melanie paused for a moment and stared at Jack for a few moments...

CLANK!

Suddenly, Jack got hit on the back of his head and fell down unconsciously. Melanie looked up and saw Mr. Brown awake and holding a bottle of alcohol. Then, Norrington's men break through the door and ran toward Melanie, Mr. Brown, and Jack. Melanie immediately dropped her gun and put her hands up.

"Melanie!" Will ran through the crowd to find Melanie standing there. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in concern, "Mel, are you alright?!"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Norrington stood beside Mr. Brown and stared at Jack's unconscious body, "Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Mr. Brown replied with a shrug.

Melanie looked up at Norrington questionably, "Come again?"

Norrington glared at Melanie and furrowed his brows, when he noticed what Melanie was wearing, "Miss Swann, what on earth happened to your clothing?"

"Does it matter? The point is that I had Jack. Okay? I was pointing a gun at him!"

"Of course, you did," Norrington replied in a non-believing tone.

Melanie's mouth dropped in shock that she wasn't getting credit for Jack's capture, "But-"

"I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped," Norrington turned away from everyone and walked away. "Take him away," he ordered his men before he left the blacksmith place. Two soldiers picked up Jack's arms and dragged him out.

Mr. Brown yawned, "I'm going to take a nap." He stumbled across and returned back to his chair, before covering himself up with Melanie's dress.

Melanie couldn't believe what just happened, "I don't believe it!"

Will patted her back comfortingly, "It's alright, Mel. You're safe from that pirate."

Melanie scoffed and pushed Will's arm away from her. "I don't give a damn about that!" Melanie snapped, "I couldn't believe that I didn't get any credit! I threatened Jack with a gun!"

Will looked at her questionably, "You did?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah. You should've been there, Will. We fought with swords, I grabbed his gun and pointed at him! And what do I get? NOTHING!"

Will smiled at Melanie sympathetically, "Welcome to my world."

"Say, Will, you wouldn't tell my father about this, right?" Melanie asked while smiling sheepishly, "If he knew about me involving in a fight with a pirate, he'll flip out."

Will nodded, "Don't worry, Mel. I won't say a word. But I think you should worry about Norrington saying anything."

Melanie smiled and nodded, "Right. Now, I better get home, wearing that stupid dress again." Melanie walked toward sleeping Mr. Brown to get her dress back.

**~POTC~**

In Elizabeth's room, Elizabeth was sitting on her bed and under the covers. Her maid, Estrella, put a bed warmer between her sheets, "There you go, Miss. It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Before Elizabeth could say anything, she heard a knock from her door. "Who is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who do you think?" a familiar woman voice asked through the door.

Elizabeth smiled, "Mel!" Estrella opened the door, letting Melanie come in the room. Melanie walked in the room, wearing her nightgown and robe. She sat down on Elizabeth's bed and hugged relieved Elizabeth. "Oh, Mel, I was so worried about you!"

"I'm okay, Liz. Really."

"Where have you been?"

Melanie shrugged, "Nowhere special."

"Well, you missed all the excitement this afternoon!"

"I know. Jack Sparrow threatened your life, so he could escape."

Elizabeth furrowed her brows and looked at Melanie confusingly, "You knew? How?"

"Jack admitted it to me."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in shock, "You've met Jack Sparrow?!"

"Of course I did, I ran into him, we fought, I pointed his gun at him." Before Elizabeth could reply, Melanie continued, "I know there's a lot to say, but it's best you don't know the whole story."

"I certainly do want to know! You pointed a gun at him?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know!" Melanie insisted.

"But I do!... Do I?"

Melanie shook her head, "No. Your really don't want to know." Melanie decided to change the subject, so she turned to Estrella, "Do you mind?"

Estrella curtsied, "Pardon me. I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you, Estrella," Elizabeth thanked her with a smile, before Estrella left the room. Elizabeth turned back to Melanie questionably, "What do you want to talk about, Mel?"

Melanie reached her hand out toward Elizabeth's neck and pulled out the medallion from her neck. "We can talk about this."

Elizabeth wanted to snatch the medallion back from Melanie's hand, but Melanie pulled her hand back to keep Elizabeth from doing so. "Come on, Liz. We're sisters. You can tell me the truth."

"It's none of your business, Mel!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Look, Liz, I know you. I know you want to do whatever it takes to protect a friend, but I also know you don't want to keep secrets from me."

Elizabeth sighed in frustration, "You're not going to give this up, are you?"

Melanie shrugged, "Pretty much."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Listen, I didn't lie, when I said I was holding it for a friend."

"Who were you holding it for?"

"You know him."

"Okay, and does this man have a name?"

"Of course he does, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?!" Melanie demanded, "You can trust me."

"I-I just can't, Mel. I'm sorry."

Melanie rolled her eyes, "No, you're not."

"Oh, come on, Mel. Please, don't be like that."

"He's a pirate, is he?" Melanie asked as she faced the mirror to try on the medallion.

Before Elizabeth could say a word, the light from the candle blew out, leaving the room in darkness.

Melanie felt the cold air, coming through her skin, so she rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself. "Liz, did you leave the window open?" Melanie asked as she walked toward the window.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No."

Melanie opened the curtains and noticed the window was closed. She looked through the window and saw fire cannons and long boats coming to shore. "What on earth?"

Elizabeth got up from her bed to see what Melanie was looking at, "Mel, what is it?" Elizabeth looked through the window and saw a ship with black sails, "Mel, look."

Melanie's eyes lifted to see the ship as well. Her eyes grew wide in shock, "I know this ship," she whispered.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, "What is the ship's name?"

Melanie pictured the ship in her mind and remembered seeing it eight years ago, when she was rescued. Melanie shook her head, "No. I know _this_ ship."

"How?"

"Do you remember the day you rescued me and Will, eight years ago?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, but what does it have to do with a ship?"

Melanie pictured a huge shadow hidden behind the fog, when she was sailing on the Princess. That shadow revealed to be the same ghost ship, she saw eight years ago. "The ship," Melanie whispered.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, "W-What are you talking?"

"I recognized that ship! I remember seeing it eight years ago, when the Princess was under attack!" Melanie pointed at the ship with black sails accusingly. "That ship almost killed me and Will!"

"Are you sure?"

"Liz, when was I ever wrong?" Melanie then pictured the black ship waving a black pirate flag, "Oh no."

"What?"

"That ship isn't just any old ship! That's a pirate ship! They're pirates, and they're now attacking Port Royal!"

Elizabeth looked at the mansion gates and gasped, "Mel, look!" They both looked down to see pirates running through the gates.

One fat pirate looked up and noticed the girls looking at them, "THERE! UP THERE!"

Elizabeth immediately closed the curtain, " They saw us! What are we going to do?"

"One thing to do!" Melanie replied, "Keep them from coming in the house!"

The girls ran out of Elizabeth's room and ran through the halls toward the staircase. They heard a knock from the front door and saw the butler walking toward the door to open it. "DON'T!" Elizabeth warned the butler, but it was too late.

The butler opened the door, revealing a band of pirates holding their weapons. The same fat pirate smirked evilly at the butler, "Hello, chum." The pirate pulled his pistol out and fired his shot atbutler, who fell down dead. The pirates swarmed into the house, and two pirates noticed the girls up the stairs. "Up there!" the tall, skinny pirate cried as he pointed at the girls.

"Let's go!" Melanie cried as she and Elizabeth ran back inside Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth locked the door behind her. She turned around and gasped when she saw her maid beside her.

Melanie gasped as well, when she noticed Elizabeth's maid there, "Estrella, don't scare us like that!"

"Ladies!" Estrella pulled Elizabeth and Melanie aside and held Elizabeth's arms tightly, "You need to get out of here."

"We know that!" Melanie snapped, "It's not like we have another option."

"You don't understand! They've come to kidnap both of you!"

"What?" Elizabeth was officially confused.

"Why?" Melanie demanded.

Estrella looked at Melanie intently, before explaining, "You and your sister are the Governor's daughters."

Suddenly, they heard the pirates banging against the door, trying to get in. Elizabeth turned to Estrella, before ordering, "They haven't seen you. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort!"

Melanie ran inside another room and hid behind the door. She looked outside the room and saw Elizabeth near her own bed. "Elizabeth, come on!" Melanie whispered impatiently. They heard the pirates banging against the door again. "Hurry!"

Elizabeth ran where Melanie was hiding, and heard the pirates opened the door and ran toward their hiding place. Once they were close enough, Elizabeth swung the bed warmer and hit the fat pirate's face.

Melanie looked at Elizabeth and smiled in approval, "Nice."

Another pirate was behind the fat pirate, and before Elizabeth could hit his face, he caught bed warmer, "Gotcha!" Elizabeth released the ashes from the bed warmer, and it fell on the pirate's head. "It's hot! You burned me!" Melanie and Elizabeth now had an opportunity to escape the room. They ran out the room and headed downstairs.

Before Melanie and Elizabeth could reach the final step, the tall pirate blocked their way. Melanie turned around to rush back upstairs, but saw the fat pirate behind her. Melanie looked over and saw a pirate stealing jewels and heard a fired cannon. Everyone looked at where Melanie was looking aT and saw a cannon flew through the house and hit the pirate thief.

While the pirates were distracted, Melanie and Elizabeth made a run for it. They ran across the room, and Melanie heard a crash behind her. She glanced behind one moment to see the fallen chandelier crashed on the ground.

The girls ran inside another room. Elizabeth locked the doors with a candleholder and looked around, then spotted an assemble of swords hanging above the fireplace. Melanie opened the window and looked outside to see how far down was it from here. Melanie looked at Elizabeth, who tried to get the sword out, "Liz, there's no time for that!"

"Well, there's got to be a way!" Elizabeth was struggling to get a sword.

Melanie looked out the window and stared at the ground, "There's only one way to get out of here. We have to climb down through the window."

"Are you insane?!" Elizabeth demanded

"Do you have another idea?!" Melanie asked. The pirates pounded against the door, trying to get inside.

Elizabeth looked at the door then at the window. She sighed, "Fine." Elizabeth put her legs through the window and began climbing down the house. "Come on, Mel!"

Before Melanie could touch the window, she felt somebody grabbed her left arm then her right arm. "Gotcha!" a voice cried. Melanie looked both ways and saw both pirates holding both of her arms and dragging her away from the window.

"GET OFF ME!" Melanie screamed out, as she was dragged out of the room.

"MELANIE!" Melanie heard Elizabeth calling out for her. Hopefully, Elizabeth would be smart enough to escape without Melanie with her.

"Sorry, Poppet," the fat pirate said half-heartedly, "We're just following orders."

"Wait! Hold on!" Melanie was struggling to get out of their grip, "Stop for a minute! Parley! PARLEY!"

The pirates stopped dragging Melanie and looked at her confusingly. "What?" the fat pirate asked.

"I said Parley. I want to negotiate with your captain. I have that right."

"What makes you think you have that right?" the fat pirate demanded.

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Do you really think I don't know the pirate's code? I do! And it says you have to take me to your captain."

"Don't tell us we don't know the code!" the fat pirate snapped.

"I'm not." Melanie looked at the pistol, the tall pirate was holding, and carefully lowered his hand, so the pistol wouldn't point at her, "You should also know you can't kill me, until the parley is complete."

"To blazes with the code," the tall pirate mumbled.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain," the fat pirate looked at Melanie with a smirk and raised his weapon, pointing at Melanie's head, "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code." The pirates grabbed Melanie's arms and dragged her out the mansion, "Let's go, Poppet."

"I'm not a poppet," Melanie grumbled.

**~POTC~**

After long minutes of riding on the longboats, Melanie looked up and saw the ship up close. She wasn't staring at it in fear, but with fascination. Once the boat stopped moving, Melanie was grabbed by the fat pirate, and he dragged her on ship deck. Melanie looked around the ship and saw pirates everywhere. The fat pirate lead her across the ship and stopped walking when they faced a tall, dark skin, tough-looking pirate.

"I didn't know we was taking on captives," the tough pirate said.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa," the fat pirate explained.

Melanie pulled out of the fat pirate's grip and faced the tough pirate, "I want to speak to your-" SMACK! She gasped when she was backhanded by him. She looked at him confusingly, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You will speak when spoken to," the tough pirate's hand was still in the air.

"Well, you didn't have to hit me!"

He attempted to hit her again, but somebody grabbed his arm to keep from doing so. That person was another pirate, wearing a big hat. "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," the big hat pirate said.

The tough pirate nodded as he put his arm down, "Aye, sir."

The big pirate released the tough pirate's wrist and turned his attention to Melanie, "My apologies, Miss."

Melanie looked at him questionably, "Are you Captain Barbossa?"

"That I am," Barbossa smiled proudly, before furrowing his brows at Melanie questionably, "Who are you, and why are ye here?"

"I'm here to negotiate with you, Captain."

"Ah, I see," Barbossa looked at her curiously, "What is it that you want?"

"Simple. Just set sail out of Port Royal and never return." Melanie ordered, that caused every crew member to laugh at her.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

Melanie narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Means no," Barbossa explained.

"I know what it means. I'm not an idiot." Melanie snapped, "Look, I know you all are pirates and wanted to do what pirates do best." The crew laughed at that thought, while Melanie continued, "Whatever it is you want, I'm sure we can work this out. We can get what we want at the same time. How about that?"

Barbossa paused for moment to think about Melanie's logic.

"Surely, there must be a reason why you came here."

"That's easy," the fat pirate said with a shrug, "We came here to scare and kill people."

"Aye!" the crew laughed at his answer.

"There are a lot of islands for that!" Melanie snapped, "Why this island? Why choose Port Royal? I know you came here for a reason. Right?"

"We don't have to have a reason."

"Shut yer trap!" Barbossa snapped at the fat pirate, before turning back to Melanie, "Aye, we did came here for a reason."

"What would that be?"

"You see we're searching for something... valuable," Barbossa smirked and rubbed his fingers together.

"You mean money? You guys came here for money?" Melanie crossed her arms across her chest, while looking at Barbossa intently.

"Nay. Something more valuable than that."

"What would that be?"

"The gold calls to us."

Melanie furrowed her brows confusingly, "What?"

EEK! Suddenly, a monkey jumped out of nowhere and landed on Melanie's shoulder. Melanie gasped fearfully, not excepting a monkey to be here. The monkey reached it's arm out and tried to pull the medallion out of Melanie's neck. "Hey!" Melanie cried, "LET GO, YOU STUPID MONKEY!" She physically grabbed the monkey's hand, that was holding the medallion, and yanked the medallion out the monkey's grip. Then, the monkey was so angry, it jumped on Melanie's head and pulled her hair. "OW! HEY!"

Barbossa looked at Melanie's chest and noticed the medallion around her neck, "Where did ye get that?!"

Melanie was holding the monkey, that was still yanking her head, and was looking at Barbossa questionably, "What?" The monkey jumped off of Melanie's head and landed on Barbossa's shoulder.

"The gold," Barbossa replied and pointed at the medallion around Melanie's neck.

"Oh that," Melanie noticed what he was talking about, "I'm holding it for a friend."

"What friend would be that?"

"Why do you want to know?" Melanie demanded. Then, she paused and realized that Barbossa mentioned something about the gold. "Wait... this," Melanie took off the medallion and looked at it, before looking at Barbossa questionably, "This is the reason why you're here? This piece of junk is what you were looking for? You terrorized Port Royal for this?"

"It's not a piece of junk, Missy!" Barbossa snapped, "We've been looking for that for years!" He held his hand out for the medallion, "Hand it over."

Melanie backed away from him and headed toward the ship's edge, "No." She held the medallion above the ocean, "Not until I get what I want. You agree on my demands, and I might give it to you. If you refuse, then I'll drop this without hesitation! That's a promise."

Barbossa took a step toward Melanie with a chuckle. Melanie was trying to keep her brave face, while tightening her grip on the medallion "Do ye have a name, Missy?"

"Melanie... Melanie Parker."

Barbossa narrowed his eyes at Melanie suspiciously, "Miss Parker, ye say?"

"Yes."

"How the blaze did you come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?"

Melanie shook her head, "No. I told you, I'm holding it for a friend."

"What friend would that be?"

"Why do you care? Does it matter?"

Barbossa laid his hand out, "Never mind that, now hand it over, and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

Melanie stared at Barbossa to see if he meant or not, before reluctantly laid the medallion on Barbossa's hand. Barbossa handed the medallion to his monkey, who jumped off of Barbossa's shoulders. "There. I gave it to you. Now it's your turn to keep your end of the bargain."

Barbossa walked away from her as Bo'sun began ordering the crew. "Still the guns and stow them. Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port!"

Melanie couldn't believe they were leaving. Barbossa didn't order Bo'sun to turn the boat around to take Melanie back home. Melanie rushed after Barbossa, "Wait!" Melanie cried as she followed Barbossa, but he didn't pay attention to her, "Barbossa, stop!" He ignored her and kept on going. "YOU SICK, LYING BASTARD!" Barbossa finally stopped and faced Melanie, unhappy about what she called him.

"We had a deal! According to the code, it's says-"

"First!" Barbossa roared angrily, "don't you dare impugen me honor, lass. Secondly, I agreed we leave and never come back, but taking you back to shore was not part of our negotiations, nor our agreement."

Melanie thought about it and realized that he was right, "I know, but-"

"And thirdly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply, and you're not."

"But-" Melanie was about to rebuttal, but Barbossa interrupted.

"And finally, the code is more what you'd call 'guidelines' than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Parker!" Then, Pintel and Ragetti grabbed Melanie's arms and dragged her away from Barbossa.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the long chapter. I'll try not to make Melanie a Mary-Sue. I'm not a fan of those. Anyway, what will happen to Melanie now she's aboard the Black Pearl? Review! I want to thank AL19, grapejuice101, rosetree, and The Scarlett-Mockingjay for reviewing.**


	4. Making Tough Choices

Chapter IV: Making Tough Choices

**Disclaimer: read chapter I**

Will woke up and looked to see that he wasn't outside anymore. His surroundings were familiar. He sat up and looked around to see that he was inside Mr. Brown's blacksmith place. He was curious to know how he end up in here.

"Will!" He got his answer, when he turned around and saw Elizabeth running toward him and hugging him tightly, "You're alright! Thank God!"

Will didn't process what happened, so he slightly pushed Elizabeth from the embrace and looked at her questionably, "Elizabeth, you're here?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Of course. Melanie helped me escaped the mansion."

"M-Melanie? W-Where is she?"

Elizabeth began to tear up, "They took her, Will! They've taken my sister! We were planning to escape together, but they took her before she could come with me!"

Will wrapped his arms around her with comfort, "Sh. Sh. Sh. Don't worry, Elizabeth. We'll get her back."

"But we don't know where she is!"

"We'll figure it out," Will replied, "We'll find her."

"Y-You promise?" Elizabeth looked at Will with tears in her eyes.

Will knew he couldn't promise something he couldn't keep, but he will promise to do whatever it was necessary to get Melanie back, "I promise, Elizabeth." Will helped Elizabeth up on her feet, "We better find your father and let him know you're alright."

Elizabeth nodded, "You're right. He's probably worry sick about me."

Will took Elizabeth's hand, and they both walked out the shop and looked around the town. There were sunken ships, soldiers carrying dead bodies around, and mothers comforting their scared children. "I officially hate piracy," Elizabeth grumbled angrily.

Will didn't hear what Elizabeth, because he tried to look for Governor Swann. He didn't release Elizabeth's wrist, even when they found Norrington and her father. Will and Elizabeth walked up the steps and faced Norrington worriedly, "They've taken her! They've taken Melanie!"

Norrington didn't look at Will, he kept his focus on his map on the table, "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Murtogg grabbed Will's arm, but Will yanked away from his grip.

"We have to find her!" Elizabeth stepped away from Will and toward the Norrington's table, "We have to save her from them!" Norrington, the soliders, even her father finally noticed her standing there.

Norrington stared at Elizabeth in disbelief, while Governor Swann smiled and rushed toward her. "Elizabeth!" Governor Swann hugged Elizabeth and gave her kisses on her forehead, "Thank heavens!" He lifted up Elizabeth's chin to face him, "Are you alright?! Did they hurt you?!"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, Father, I-I'm fine."

"What happened to you? Where's your sister?!"

"Melanie helped me escape, when our home was invaded by pirates! Melanie was right behind me, but they've taken her!"

Governor Swann shook his head in disbelief, and one tear fell from his eyes, "Oh no." He hugged Elizabeth tightly, "But I'm so thankful that you're alright."

"We have to find Melanie!" Will cried frantically, "We must save her!"

"I highly doubt she was taken, Mr. Turner," Norrington said.

Elizabeth and Will looked at Norrington in shock. "What do you mean?!" Elizabeth demanded.

"Miss Swann, I'm sure your sister wasn't captured. She probably ran away before they could capture her."

"Don't be ridicules!" Will cried angrily at Norrington, "Melanie would NEVER run away! We were under attack! How could you say that?!"

"I was there, James," Elizabeth said, "Melanie was right behind me, and I saw those pirates take her away. She didn't run away, she was taken! We have to find her RIGHT NOW!"

"Where do we start, Elizabeth?" Governor Swann asked, "If any of you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it!" He looked away from them and stared at the fort in front of him.

"That Jack Sparrow," Murtogg spoke up, "He talked about the _Black Pearl_."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," Mullroy added.

Ask him where it is," Will suggested, "Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

"No," Norrington refused in a bored tone, "the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies." Norrington turned to Elizabeth's father, "Governor, we will establish their most likely course."

Suddenly, Will pounded his hand on the table in frustration, "That's not good enough!"

Elizabeth and Governor Swann looked at Will, surprised by his response. Norrington, however, didn't flinch, "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man. You are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith." He led Will away from the table, while speaking, "This is _not_ the moment for rash actions."

"I know you don't like Melanie, Commodore," Will whispered in a harsh tone.

"I maybe not a fan of her, but it doesn't mean I don't care for her," Norrington replied, "Don't ever make the mistake that you're the only person, who cares for Miss Swann."

Elizabeth writhed from her father's grip and walked toward Will and Norrington. "Elizabeth, where are you going?!" Governor Swann demanded, "Get back here!"

Elizabeth glared at her father and Norrington sternly, "Unlike you all, I'm not going to sit here and do nothing! My sister needs me!" She grabbed Will's arm and lead him away from the fort, "Come on, Will."

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann shouted, "Get back here!"

"Elizabeth!" Norrington called for her as well, but Elizabeth didn't respond and kept on walking.

"What are we going to do, Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing. I, on the other hand, am going to see Jack."

Elizabeth stopped in front of Will and glared at him confusingly, "What do you mean?"

"Listen, I know you have a grudge against Sparrow for what he did to you, but he knows about the _Black Pearl_."

"I wasn't talking about that!"

Will furrowed his brows at her questionably, "What were you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you going there alone. I want to come along!"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but you must stay here."

"What?!" Elizabeth cried angrily, "Why?!"

"It's too dangerous. Your father is missing one daughter, he doesn't want to lose another one."

"But I WANT to help!"

"Then help by staying here. Keep your father company."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I can't do that, Will. I don't want to stay here and do nothing!"

"But this is dangerous, Elizabeth! Last night, you could've been killed or taken by those pirates too!"

"But I didn't!" Elizabeth rebutted, "I know what I'm about to enter is dangerous, but it's the right thing to do! Melanie helped me escape, now it's my turn to return the favor. After all, she _is_ my sister, adopted or not! I'm going with you and that is final!" Elizabeth stomped past flabbergasted Will and headed for the Port Royal prison.

Will didn't have time to argue with Elizabeth, so he ran toward Elizabeth to talk to the person they would want to speak with, Jack Sparrow.

**~POTC~**

Morning in the Black Pearl, Melanie was pacing around the room, figuring out what to do and how to escape the ship. She tried to escape in the middle of the night, but the doors were locked.

Melanie stopped pacing when she heard the doors clicked and saw the doors wide open to see Barbossa again. He stepped inside and shut the doors behind him, "G'moring, Miss Parker. Sleep well?"

"Not really," Melanie said as she turned away from him.

"Sorry to hear that, Miss Parker," Barbossa said in an amused tone, "but I'm sure you'll get used to sleeping in a ship soon enough."

Melanie glared at him, before asking, "When will you let me go? You have that stupid trinket. I'm useless to you!"

"Miss Parker, belay your talk. You have value, there's no doubt about that."

"What do you want from me?" Melanie demanded, "Is it money? You want money? Just name the price, I can figure it out somehow."

Barbossa smirked at her, "Ye think you were invited here for ransom?"

Melanie rolled her eyes at him, "Invited? Try kidnapped! Look my father is the governor of Port Royal, just name your price!"

Barbossa furrowed his brows questionably, "Your father is a governor?"

Melanie shrugged, "Yeah. You didn't know that?"

Barbossa walked closer to her and pulled out the medallion from his coat, "If you're the governor's daughter, then, how did you get this?!"

Melanie looked at the medallion on Barbossa's hand then glared back at him, "I'm not going to tell you damn thing! All we know is that thing is not yours nor mine."

"How did you get this?!"

"I told you I was holding it for a friend! How many times must I tell you that?!"

"How many times must I ask you this question? Who is your friend?!" Barbossa demanded. Melanie turned away from him, but he grabbed her arms to face him and shook her roughly. "WHO IS IT?!" Barbossa shouted.

"You didn't tell me what you want from me, so why should I tell you anything?! After what you have done to me!" Melanie pushed him away from her and sat down on a chair to face Barbossa's angry glare. "When can I leave?"

"When I get what I want. If that happens, then I might consider letting you go."

"I wasn't talking about leaving the ship," Melanie replied coldly, "I was talking about leaving this room! This room is a little stuffy. I want fresh air." Barbossa stared at her for a few moments before laughing loudly. Melanie looked up at him confusingly, "What is so funny?!"

"Do ye think I'm stupid to ye?" Barbossa asked while laughing.

Melanie paused for a moment before asking, "Do you _really _want me to answer that?" Barbossa sneered at her before he turned, heading for the double doors. Melanie looked at Barbossa, later regretted what she just said.

Melanie sighed heavily, "No wait! Wait! Wait!" Barbossa stopped and turned back to face her. "That was a stupid question. It's just that first thing a prisoner does when they're captured was to be mean to their captor. It's normal. So don't take it personal, alright?"

Barbossa didn't say a word, all he did was looking at her and being still as a statue.

"Why would you even ask you were stupid in the first place?" Melanie demanded.

"Do ye think I don't know what you're planning on doing?" Barbossa asked, "If I let ye set foot on deck, you'll escape the first chance you'll get!"

"I won't!" Melanie reassured him. "I won't try to escape. I promise. Look, even if I do want to escape, where will I go? I have no sense of direction. If I escape this ship, I'll be lost in the middle of the ocean! I don't even know where home is... and where north is," Melanie added the last part quietly, "I would rather stay here, then be lost."

Barbossa paused then shrugged, "Ye may have a point, lass."

"So when can I leave this room?"

"Until ye earn my trust," Barbossa answered simply.

"How would I do that if I'm stuck in here?!" Melanie demanded as she gestured the room.

"Ye see that's exactly the point. If ye stay here and be a good lass, I'll consider letting out," Barbossa opened the double doors, "Until then, ye better get yourself comfortable, 'cause you're going to be here for a while." He smirked at Melanie one more time before he left the room and locked the doors behind him.

Melanie let out a groan in frustration, "Pirate!"

"Thank ye!" Barbossa said through the door.

"UGH!" Melanie cried out as she laid her head on the table.

**~POTC~**

In the Port Royal jail, Jack was trying to pick the lock with a bone and was begging for it to be unlock_,_ "Please..." Suddenly, he heard a door open and footsteps. He immediately left the bone in the lock and lied on the ground casually.

Elizabeth and Will ran downstairs and looked through every cell, until they've found Jack lying there. "You," Will called out to him, "Sparrow!"

Jack lifted his head up to face Will, "Aye."

"You are familiar with that ship, The _Black Pearl_?" Will asked.

Jack paused for a moment before shrugging, "I've heard of it."

"Do you know where the ship is heading to?" Elizabeth demanded.

Jack looked up and noticed Elizabeth standing next to Will. "Ah, Miss Swann," Jack greeted her with a smirk, "You can't stay away, can you, love?"

"Wretch!" Elizabeth snapped angrily, "If it weren't for these bars, I would've strangled you already for what you did to me yesterday."

"That's not really friendly."

"Well, let me assure you that we're not friends. Now, I order you to tell us where the _Black Pearl _is going!"

Jack chuckled, "Is that the way to get an answer from me, Miss Swann? You have to _really _persuade me... better than what you're doing right now." Jack turned back to Will and glared at him in confusion, "But you... You seem very familiar? Have I threaten you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will replied coldly.

"Ah," Jack shrugged, "Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me?" Jack was about to lay back down.

"Jack," Will began softly, that stopped Jack's movement, "we really want to know where the Black Pearl is! Please tell us! Where is it?"

"Ye don't know the story, do you mates?" Jack asked. Will and Elizabeth's silence was answer enough for Jack. He sighed heavily, "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except... by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough," Will said, "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack laid back down and studied his nails, "Why ask me?"

"Because you owe me, Jack!" Elizabeth explained, "You threatened my life!"

"No," Jack disagreed, "I only threatened you a little. Besides, I don't owe you a thing. Don't forget that I saved your life, so technically we're squared. I need better reasons, why I should help you both. Savvy?"

"You're a pirate," Elizabeth added coldly.

"And you two want to turn pirates yourselves, is that it?" Jack asked with a tone of amusement.

Will grabbed the bars and shook them lightly, "Never!"

Elizabeth sighed heavily, "The pirates took my sister."

Jack sat up to face them, "Oh, so the annoying lass is going to have an adventure after all. I see. Well, if you two are intending to rescue your beloved sister and friend, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"We can get you out of here," Will said instantly.

Elizabeth glared at Will in shock, "What?"

"What?" Jack asked Will, while mocking Elizabeth's voice, "How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges," Will turned around and lifted up a bench, then placed it at the cell door, "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack stared at Will for a few moments, before asking, "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine," Jack assumed, "Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

Will looked at him suspiciously before he nodded, "Yes."

"Uh-huh." Jack stood up, "Well, Mr. Turner, Miss Swann, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack, then at Will cautiously, "Will, think about what you're doing."

"I have, Elizabeth," Will replied quietly, before reaching his hand through the bars and shook Jack's hand, "Agreed."

Elizabeth sighed in disappointment. She wasn't going to enjoy Jack's company, when they began their quest to find Melanie and the Pearl.

"Agreed," Jack smirked happily, "Get me out."

Will lifted the bench, breaking the door free, "Hurry. Someone will have heard that!"

**"**Not without my effects," Jack said as he grabbed his weapon from the wall and ran toward the exit. Will was rushing after Jack, along with Elizabeth, who was against the idea of letting Jack tag along.

"Will, why did you agree to set Jack free?" Elizabeth demanded, "We can't trust him!"

"I don't have a choice," Will explained, "He knows where the island is…" He looked at Elizabeth before suggesting innocently, "If you don't want to go near Jack, you can stay here if you want."

"Will!" Elizabeth shook her head, "Nice try, but you won't be getting rid of me that easily." Elizabeth walked past Will, who stood there dumbfounded.

"I wasn't trying to get rid of you!" Will explained, "I'm just concerned about your safety!" Will sighed heavily as he ran, catching up to Elizabeth and Jack.

**~POTC~**

A half an hour later, Jack and Will left Elizabeth at the mansion, without her noticing. She was inside the house, changing clothes. Elizabeth was planning on using Melanie's secret clothing, but had a hard time finding them. Because she was taking too long, Jack decided to ditch Elizabeth and left her behind along with Will, who didn't want to endanger Elizabeth.

Will and Jack were under a bridge, staring at the Dauntless ship in front of them. "We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked in shock, "That ship?"

"Commandeer," Jack corrected him, "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl? Mel is her name, right?"

Will nodded, "Yes."

"Right. How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will answered boldly without hesitation.

"Oh, good," Jack smiled, "No worries, then."

"I'd die for her too!" a woman answered from behind. Jack and Will turned to see Elizabeth standing behind them, wearing Melanie's white blouse, brown trousers and boots. She pulled her wavy hair back in a low ponytail.

"Miss Swann, what are ye doing here?" Jack asked curiously as he examined her outfit, "Dressed like that?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms and looked at the men disapprovingly, "Finding you two before you could leave without me."

"How did you know we left, love?" Jack asked.

"I could see you two through Melanie's window!" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at them and hissed at them coldly.

"How did you find us?" Will asked.

"I followed you. I can't believe you were about to leave me, Will. I told you I want to help!"

Will put his arms on Elizabeth's shoulders, "I know you do, Elizabeth, but this is not like the adventure books, you and Melanie read. Alright? This is dangerous, and I can't put you in danger. What if you were in trouble, and I'm not there to save you?"

"Will, I can do this! I want to do this! My sister needs us. She helped me escape, and now it's my turn to repay her. Danger or not, I'm going. Is that clear?!"

Jack leaned over to Will's ear, before whispering to him, "She's a feisty one." He smirked, "I like feisty."

Will groaned, "Elizabeth, what about your father? He'll be worry sick, if he finds out you're not home. You can't put him through that."

"Will," Elizabeth paused for minute, thinking about her father, before facing Will again, "he needs to learn to let me go. I'm old enough to do stuff on my own without my father with me. I'm not a child anymore."

Will leaned against the stone bridge and rubbed his temples, "I'm not going to change your mind, aren't I?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No. I'm going, whether you and Jack like it or not."

"I like it a lot, love," Jack raised his hand, before frowning, "but the clothes. They don't flatter you at all."

"Jack," Will turned to him, "are we going to steal a ship or not?"

"We're going to steal a ship?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

"We need a ride, don't we, love?" Jack asked rhetorically. He looked at a row boat nearby and smirked, as an idea formed inside his brain.

The trio carried a rowboat underwater with Jack in the lead, Elizabeth in the middle, and Will in the back. "This is either madness or brilliance," Will said.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack commented.

"I hope we don't get captured," Elizabeth said nervously.

"Hopefully, we won't, Elizabeth," Will reassured them.

"Just do what I say, mates, and we won't," Jack said.

All three made it to the _Dauntless. _Elizabeth and Jack, who carried a pistol, walked down the steps. Will got out his sword and jumped over the stair rail. All the soldiers from the _Dauntless _didn't notice the trio, until...

"Everyone stay calm!" Jack cried out, "We are taking over the ship!"

"Aye! Avast!" Will yelled with a pirate voice. All the soldiers burst into laughter. Elizabeth groaned and face palmed. Jack glared at Will, feeling embarrassed for his action.

"This ship cannot be crewed by three men," Gillette said with a smirk, "You'll never make it out of the bay."

_Three?! _Elizabeth thought to herself, _Don't they know I'm a girl?!_

"Son," Jack pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Gillette's nose, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

After kicking all the soldiers especially Gillette out the ship and into a rowboat, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were ready to set sail. "I don't feel right about stealing a wonderful ship from them," Elizabeth said in guilt.

"Well, we need a wonderful ship, love," Jack replied, "It's better than riding a rowboat."

"Elizabeth," Will was about to ask Elizabeth a question, but Elizabeth already knew what he was going to say.

"Will!" Elizabeth put her hand up to stop him from speaking, "don't. Don't ask me anymore. I know what I want. I want to save my sister from Barbossa. And if stealing a ship and sailing with a pirate is the way to find my sister and the Black Pearl, then so be it!"

Will sighed, "I just wish you could consider."

"I have, and I want to do this. Please, Will, don't question me anymore. I already helped steal a ship, I can't back down now."

Will looked at Elizabeth for a long moment, before nodding slowly, "You're right. I'm sorry. I question your decision anymore."

"I just don't understand why we do need to bring Jack along."

"He's the only man, who knows about the Black Pearl, Barbossa, and where Isla de Muerta is. We talked about this."

Elizabeth sighed, "I know." Will and Elizabeth looked over and noticed the Interceptor heading their way. "Oh no." They rushed toward Jack, warning him about the Interceptor."

"Here they come!" Will warned Jack while looking at the Interceptor. Jack looked over at Will's direction and noticed the _Interceptor._

"What do we do?" Elizabeth demanded. The only response that Jack gave Elizabeth was a smirk on his face that left Elizabeth confused. Jack put his gun away stayed out of sight followed by Elizabeth and Will, who were watching Norrington and his men board the Dauntless.

"Search every cabin! Every hold, down to the bilges!" Norrington ordered his men, as they were searching for the trio. Jack grabbed a rope and swung onto the Interceptor. Will held onto the rope with one hand, while holding Elizabeth with the other. Will pulled out his sword and cut every rope that was connected with the Dauntless. Jack was in charge of the helm and began sailing a safe distance from the Dauntless. Norrington noticed the Interceptor sailing away, "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!"

Norrington's men pulled their weapons out and started shooting their guns at the trio. Elizabeth ducked down, avoiding from getting shot. One sailor tried to swing his way to the Interceptor, but he ended up in the water.

"Thank you, Commodore," Jack thanked Norrington, "for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

Elizabeth glared at Jack, "Was this your plan, Jack?"

Jack smirked at her, "Aye. You have to stop doubting me, love. You can see that I can be useful."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and faced the Dauntless that was shooting cannons at them, but they were out of range. Elizabeth closed her eyes, whispering to herself, "Hold on, Mel. I'm coming."

**~POTC~**

Melanie was sitting in front of the door, trying to pick the lock on double doors. So far, she had no luck, because she didn't know how to pick a lock. Suddenly, Melanie saw the knob jiggled a little. "Damn it," Melanie grumbled as she rushed back to the chair, acting natural.

She looked at the double doors and saw Barbossa coming inside and holding a green apple and a goblet of wine. "Lunch time, Miss Parker," Barbossa laid the goblet on the table and held the apple in front of Melanie's face, "Have a bite."

Melanie glared at Barbossa angrily, "Do you seriously think I stupid?"

"What makes ye say that?" Barbossa asked innocently with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not going to eat that apple, you obviously poisoned it."

Barbossa chuckled, "There's no sense to be killing ye, Miss Parker."

"I don't believe you. If it's not poisoned, prove it."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and took a big bite of the apple, letting the juices drip down his beard. He tossed it back to Melanie, who caught with both hands. "Satisfied, Miss Parker?" Barbossa asked.

Melanie looked at the apple, before taking a small bite. Then, she scrunched her nose, once she tasted the apple.

Barbossa groaned, "What now?"

"I wish you have red apples, the greens ones are always sour."

"Well, too bad, Miss Parker. The green ones are always my favorite. The red ones are always too sweet."

"So, I like sweet apples. I don't know why you like the green ones."

"I'll be back later," Barbossa walked toward the door, planning to leave.

"Wait," Melanie said, stopping Barbossa from walking closer to the door.

Barbossa looked at Melanie confusedly, "What is it ye want, Miss Parker?"

"I..." Melanie sighed heavily, "I-I don't want to be alone, right now... Can you stay just for a little bit?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored to death in here with no one to talk to, and you won't let me out. At least you could do is keep me company."

"I'm a captain, Miss Parker. I'm a busy man."

Melanie nodded, "I know, but staying here for five minutes isn't going to kill you. Can we please talk?"

Barbossa looked at Melanie's pleading eyes, before shook his head with hesitation, "No. Sorry, lass. Can't do that now."

Melanie groaned in boredom, "But can I least come outside to get some fresh air? Please?!"

"How would I know ye won't escape?"

Melanie shook her head, "I won't! You can keep an eye on me if you want, or send somebody to watch me! I just want to leave this prison! Please?!"

Barbossa paused for a moment, then he turned to the door and noticed Melanie's hairpin inside the lock, "Now what do we have here?" He yanked the hair pin out and gave Melanie a serious look.

Melanie smiled sheepishly, "I-I can explain that."

"Can ye now?" Barbossa questioned with a smirk.

Melanie nodded, "Of course. I was trying to pick the lock."

"Why?"

"So I can leave this prison!" Melanie shouted, "Let me out of this room, please! I'm begging you!"

"Until I learn to trust ye, ye need to learn not to try to escape this ship."

"I wasn't planning on escaping the ship!" Melanie cried helplessly, "I was planning on escaping this room!"

"Well, I don't think ye need this anymore," Barbossa placed the hairpin inside his coat and opened the door about to leave the room.

"At least tell me when I can leave."

Barbossa faced Melanie again and shook his head, "I can't answer that yet. I might let ye out, but first... Ye have to earn me trust. After what you did to me lock, you're going to be in here longer than I want ye to." He left the room and locked the door behind him.

Melanie groaned in boredom again. She turned her head and saw the green apple begging to be eaten on the table. Melanie was a little hungry and was thankful that Barbossa brought her something to eat. Melanie took the apple and took another bite. She scrunched her nose again, tasting the sourness from the apple. "Why on earth does he like the green ones?" she asked herself. Melanie took the goblet of wine and drank the whole thing.

**~POTC~**

At the Interceptor, Will was sharpening his sword, while telling about his past, "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father. That's how I met Mel."

"Is that so?" Jack asked, turning to face Elizabeth, "I thought she was your sister, love?"

Elizabeth glared at Jack, "She is, but she's not my biological sister if that's what you mean."

"She's not?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I found Will and Mel in the ocean on the crossing from England. After that day and getting to know Mel, my father decided to adopt her and make her part of the family. I always wanted a sister. Melanie is the best. We were more than sisters, we are best friends."

"I thought there was something suspicious about her," Jack smirked, "I knew you two weren't alike. Although, she does remind me of somebody, but I couldn't quite place it."

"Who does she remind you of?" Will asked curiously.

Jack shrugged, "I'm not sure. If I see her again, I might know."

"Well, anyway," Will stood up to face Jack, "My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew him," Jack said calmly, "Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

Elizabeth and Will glared at Jack questionably. "Bootstrap?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bootstrap?" Will asked the same question.

"Good man," Jack explained, "Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

Elizabeth glared at Will questionably, "Your father is a pirate?"

Will shook his head, "No. It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate!" Jack disagreed, "A scallywag!"

"My father was not a pirate!" Will argued as he took out his sword and pointed at Jack.

Jack sighed heavily, "Put it away, son. It's not worth the effort."

"Melanie could've killed you!"

"But she didn't. Be thankful for that, because if she did, I wouldn't be here helping you two," Jack turned the helm around, and the sails swung towards Will.

"Whoa!" Elizabeth ducked down avoiding the sails, "Will, get down!" Will however wasn't paying attention. The sails knocked Will out of the ship. Will looked down and saw the open ocean below him. Will was clinging on the sails, trying to hold on. "What do you think you're doing?!" Elizabeth furiously demanded, "I order you to put Will back at once!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut it, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped in shock, "NO! How dare you talk to me that way?!"

Jack ignored Elizabeth and paid attention to Will, "Now as long as you're hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man _can_ do, and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father is a pirate and a good, or you cannot. But pirate is in your blood, boy. So you have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship to Tortuga all by me onesy; because I highly doubt that Elizabeth will help me after I let you drown."

"You got that right, Jack!" Elizabeth said in a harsh tone, "And it's Miss Swann to you!"

Jack was getting annoyed by Elizabeth and was dismissing Elizabeth's comment, "Whatever. So..." Jack turned the helm back around. Will and the sails were moving away from the ocean. Will released the sails and lied back on the deck.

Elizabeth rushed toward Will's side worriedly, "Will, are you alright?!"

Will slowly nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He and Elizabeth looked up and saw Jack pointing a sword at Will.

"Can you said under the command of a pirate?" Jack flipped the sword over, holding the blade and offering the handle to Will. "Or can you not?"

Will looked at the sword for a moment, then at Elizabeth, and back at the sword, before hesitantly taking it. He glared at Jack in question, "Tortuga?"

Jack smirked at Will, "Tortuga."

**A/N: I just want to say Merry early Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone.**

**So anyway, Elizabeth chose to go with Will and Jack to find Melanie. I read a bunch of fanfics, and it always involve an OC helping Will and Jack rescue Elizabeth from Barbossa. But I decided to do something different. I must warn you, the future chapters will have surprises you won't expect to happen. I won't be a spoiler alert, so don't ask for spoilers. I know nothing exciting happened to Melanie yet, but there will be plenty later on. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I'll write the next one soon.**

**Thank you grapejuice101, DisneyFreak-Lover, and AL19 for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers that favorite and followed this story. Please review and tell me your opinion!**


	5. First Night of Piracy

Chapter V: The First Night of Piracy

**Disclaimer: read chapter I**

The trio left the ship and walked through the island of Tortuga. There were a bunch of drunks singing, laughing, and- obviously- drinking rum. Elizabeth looked around Tortuga and already knew she wouldn't like it. She wasn't into crazy people, including Jack.

"More importantly," Jack continued, "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

Will and Elizabeth looked around in disgust and noticed a woman pouring rum all over a drunk pirate face. "It'll linger," Will answered.

"Are you insane?!" Elizabeth cried, "This is disgusting! How on earth can you live here, Jack?"

"You could've stayed in the ship, Elizabeth," Will said.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, Will, I said I want to help, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Jack ignored them and faced Will, "I'll tell you mate. If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

Then, a red-haired woman approached them. Jack immediately noticed and walked toward her, "Scarlett!"

SMACK! He was greeted with a loud and hard slap across the face.

Jack and Will stood there dumbfounded. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in disbelief, "Why did she do that, Jack? What did you do?!"

Jack glared at Elizabeth, "What makes you think it's what I did?"

"Because you made two governor's daughters very angry!"

"So? I really don't think I deserved that, Miss Swann!" Jack turned back around and faced another woman, who was a blonde. He gave her his golden tooth smile, "Giselle."

Giselle smirked back, before asking, "Who was she?"

Jack furrowed his brows confusedly, "What?"

SMACK! Again, Jack was slapped hard across the face before Giselle walked away.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I supposed you didn't deserve that either?"

"No, that one I deserved," Jack admitted.

"Jack?" Will began questionably, "Just out of curiosity, why are we even here?"

"Isn't obvious, mate?" Jack looked at Will as if he said something stupid. Will and Elizabeth still gave him a confused look. Jack sighed heavily, "Look, we all know Barbossa is a pirate captain. Is he not?"

"Yes, so?" Elizabeth asked, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well, what does a captain have?"

"A ship," Will assumed.

"Besides that."

"A map," Elizabeth added.

Jack groaned in annoyance, "Besides that."

"Weapons!" Will said.

"A captain has a crew!" Jack cried annoyingly, "We need a crew. Savvy?"

Elizabeth and Will looked at each other and realized the main reason why they're here, "Ohhh."

Jack sighed, "Finally. You two finally get it. We can't fight Barbossa off and rescue the girl alone. So we need some helpers."

"How are we going to get a crew?" Will asked.

"Let's just say I know someone that knows how to recruit a crew."

"Who?" Elizabeth demanded.

Jack smirked and began walking, "Follow me." Jack led them to a pig pen, that had an awful smell. It was so bad, Elizabeth had to cover her nose and mouth with her hand. Elizabeth looked ahead and saw a familiar dirty, old man sleeping with the pigs. She squinted her eyes at him in disbelief, "Mr. Gibbs?"

Jack and Will glared Elizabeth confusedly. "You know him, Elizabeth?" Will asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Of course. He sailed with us eight years ago. The only thing I knew about him was that he was grumpy and superstitious."

Jack grabbed a bucket filled with water and threw the water at Mr. Gibbs, who was wide awake and was infuriated, "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Mr. Gibbs looked up and realized that Jack was standing there with Will and Elizabeth. He smiled, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"You're still superstitious, Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked with smile across her face.

Gibbs looked over at Elizabeth confusedly, "Elizabeth? Is that you?"

Before Elizabeth could respond, Jack gave the bucket to Elizabeth before speaking to Mr. Gibbs, "I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink." Jack kneeled down before Mr. Gibbs and continued, "The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that about do it," Gibbs said as Jack helped him up on his feet. Suddenly, Will threw another bucket of water at Mr. Gibbs. "BLAST! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," Will explained. Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Then, Mr. Gibbs shrugged, understanding his intention.

**~POTC~**

They all went to a nearby saloon, that was louder than outside. There were many drunks and women wearing tight dresses. Most of them were singing, dancing, drinking, and beating up other drunks. Elizabeth felt extremely uncomfortable with the new atmosphere, but knew that she can't turn back now.

Elizabeth stayed close to Will and use him as a shield or protector just for safety. She and Will were leaning against a pole, while Jack and Mr. Gibbs were sitting down at an empty table. Before Jack sat down, "Keep a sharp eye," he ordered Will. Jack turned to Elizabeth, "And you keep an eye on him," he said by pointing at Will. Then, Jack sat down next to Mr. Gibbs and began their talk. Elizabeth knew what their conversation was about, but it was better if she listened in.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Mr. Gibbs asked before taking a drink.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl," _Jack simply answered. When Mr. Gibbs heard Jack's answer, he almost choked on his drink. Jack continued, "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl!"_

_"_That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong!" Gibbs challenged Jack, "What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?"

Will and Elizabeth slightly turned their heads toward Jack and Gibbs in interest. Suddenly, a drunken woman was holding onto Will, who was confused and disgusted.

Elizabeth stepped in front of Will and pushed the woman away from Will, "Back off!" The woman didn't say anything. She was laughing and stumbled across a table. Elizabeth turned to Will, who was staring at her, "What?"

Will blinked, "Uh, nothing! It's nothing. Thank you."

Elizabeth slowly made a small smile, "You're welcome."

Will smiled back, "You're a great friend, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth slowly frowned at his response. Will leaned against the wall, trying to listen to Jack and Gibbs' conversation.

Jack moved his head towards Will's direction. Gibbs furrowed his brows in confusion. Jack jerked his head some more towards them again. Gibbs looked at where Jack's head was pointing at and saw Elizabeth and Will. "The kids?"

"No. One of the kids," Jack said pointing at Will, "That whelp right there is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child. Savvy?"

Gibbs looked at Will in interest, "Is he now? But what about Elizabeth? Why is she here?"

"She is here to find her sister, who is kidnapped by none other than our good friend, Hector. Savvy?"

"Kidnapped? What would Barbossa want with a little girl?"

Jack shrugged, "Beats me. All I know is that she is taken by them, and I'm supposed to help rescue her."

"I'm actually shocked that Elizabeth has a sister."

"Adopted sister," Jack corrected him, "There was something familiar about that girl. I just can't quite place who."

"You know, Jack? I think I feel a change in the wind. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Take what you can?_"_

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs said as he and Jack clicked their mugs and finished the rest of their drinks.

**~POTC~**

Melanie was sitting beside the window and was staring at the night sky in boredom. It's been hours, and she still hadn't left the room. Melanie missed the outside breeze, the sun on her face, and the company. The last visit, she had, was Barbossa, but it only lasted five minutes. She wanted real company and a real conversation.

Then she heard the doors jiggled. Melanie assumed it was Barbossa. Surprisingly, it was the fat pirate and the wooden eye pirate, she met at the mansion. The fat pirate was holding a piece of red clothing.

Melanie stood up from her seat and looked at the two pirates skeptically, "What is this?"

"You'll be dining with the captain," the fat pirate explained, "And he requests you to wear this." The fat pirate gestured the dress.

Melanie stared at the dress for moment before turning back to the pirates, "I can do the dinner, but I'm not wearing that dress."

"Why not?" the wooden eye pirate asked.

"Because I prefer to wear something... not dressy. Like maybe breeches and a shirt."

The fat pirate handed the dress to Melanie, "Wear it."

"Or?"

The fat pirate smirked, "Because the captain says if you don't, you'll be dining with the crew... and you'll be naked." The wooden eye pirate snickered at that thought, and Melanie frowned in disbelief.

"You're lying."

"Am I? Why don't you ask the captain yourself?"

Melanie shrugged, "Okay, I will." Melanie was about to walk pass the pirates, but the fat pirate stopped him.

"No. Not out there."

Melanie looked at him confusedly, "Why not?"

"Because you have to stay in here."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE WE TOLD YOU TO! Just get dress!" the fat pirate was so frustrated he left the room.

The wooden eye pirate glanced at her, "Yeah. Dress up!" He followed the fat pirate and closed the double doors behind him. Melanie looked at the dress, she was holding for a moment before groaning in frustration. Afraid to dine with the crew naked, Melanie unbuttoned her nightgown and put on the red dress over her head.

Once she made her arms through the sleeves, Melanie heard giggling. She stopped what she was doing and looked around the room suspiciously. Melanie continued following the giggles, until she came across a hole on the wall... with someone's eye peeping through the room! Melanie gasped and hid beside the hole.

"I can't see nothing," Melanie heard mumbling behind the wall. "I can't see nothing."

Melanie looked over and grabbed a stick, then hit it through the whole, hoping that she poked somebody's eye out, "That'll teach you!"

Suddenly, the doors were wide open revealing a few pirates coming in the room, carrying trays of food and lighting candles. Melanie was watching the pirates, then noticed the captain and his monkey coming in the room. Barbossa looked at Melanie for moment then smiled, "That dress really suits you."

Melanie glared at Barbossa with a frown, "Thanks. Just out of curiosity, how did you get this dress?"

Barbossa smiled, "Now none of that. Please." Barbossa pulled the chair out for Melanie, who looked at him suspiciously before she sat down. Barbossa leaned over to Melanie's head and said, "Dig in."

"Thanks," Melanie picked up her knife and fork and began eating a piece of meat like proper lady, Melanie's father wanted her to be. Barbossa chuckled, that made Melanie stop eating and gave Barbossa her undivided attention. "What?"

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone," Barbossa smiled, "You must be hungry."

Melanie paused and looked at the food for a moment, before she took a piece of bread and ate it like a wild pig. Barbossa stared at her in shock as she finished the piece of bread quickly. Melanie reached her hand across the table and grabbed a handful of grapes.

"So how do ye like the _Black Pearl?_" Barbossa asked starting a conversation.

Melanie stopped eating the grapes and glared at Barbossa intently. She dropped the grapes on her plate and turned to Barbossa angrily, "Like it? I don't know. You kept me in this room all day with nothing to do! So yeah, my answer is not sure!"

Barbossa chuckled, "You have such a fiery spirit. I like that."

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Flattered. Look, I understand you don't trust me and all, but I really want to leave this room! I want to feel the sun in face, the wind through my hair- I mean you experienced that freedom everyday."

Barbossa frowned slightly, but quickly smiled without Melanie noticing, "Aye, of course I do."

Melanie sighed, "Can you please let me out of this room? I swear, I won't try to leave this ship! I promise! If I do try to escape, you can put me back in this room for as long as you want! Please?!"

Barbossa was looking at Melanie intently for a long moments, before he shrugged, "If I told ye I'll think about it, will you stop begging?"

Melanie nodded, "Yes."

"Fine. I'll think about it."

"Thank you..." Melanie and Barbossa stared at each other waiting for a response from another.

"So... uh..." Melanie looked at Barbossa, who began speaking. "Why don't ye tell me about yourself, Miss Parker?"

Melanie raised a brow, "Myself?"

Barbossa nodded, "Aye."

"Since when are you interested about my life?"

Barbossa shrugged, "Just want to be friendly with ye. Get to know my..."

"Prisoner?"

Barbossa shook his head, "No. I was thinking of a nicer way to say than that word."

"Barbossa, it's okay. I'm a big girl. If I'm your prisoner, just say it."

"But I don't want ye to feel that way. How about... my honored guest?"

Melanie smiled slightly, "Fine. I'm your... guest."

"So where were we? Aye, yourself. Tell me about it."

Melanie sighed, "Fine. I was born and raised in England. By the time I was twelve, I decided to travel to wherever the ship may take me."

"You decided?" Barbossa asked in confusion, "Was your parents with ye?"

Melanie shook her head, "No. My dad left-"

"Your father left? I thought you said your father is the governor."

"Oh, he is. But he isn't _really_ my father. He adopted me at a young age. My real father... I never knew him, even when I was a baby."

"Oh... what about your mother? Do you know her?"

Melanie smiled, "Yeah. She's the best..." Melanie then frowned at that thought about her mom and her death.

Barbossa noticed Melanie's frown and immediately knew what was wrong, "Oh... I'm sorry."

Melanie shook her head, "No. No. No. It's okay. She believed in heaven. She's in better place now... I'll miss her thought. She was always there for me."

"Does your mother ever tell you about your father?"

Melanie shrugged, "All I know is that he is a sea captain and... that's probably it." Melanie was beginning to grow comfortable about talking to someone about her past now. However, she was wondering why Barbossa was curious about her life, but she just went ahead and told her anyway. "My mom and dad were never married, I can tell you that."

"Oh, does he know about ye?"

Melanie shrugged again, "To be honest, I'm not sure. But my best guess is no."

"So you all you know about him was that he is a sea captain and has your name."

Melanie took a sip from her wine, but she shook her head and placed the cup back, "No. No. My dad's last name isn't Parker."

Barbossa glared at her confusedly, "It's not?" He asked before taking a sip from his own wine.

Melanie shook her head, "No. Parker is my mom's maiden name, Sarah Parker." Instantly, Barbossa started coughing from his wine. Melanie looked at him worriedly, "You okay?"

Barbossa continued coughing, but he reassured Melanie by nodding. "Aye..." he answered in a weak voice, "just swallowed the wrong tube."

"You sure?"

Barbossa cleared his throat, "Aye. So you were saying?"

"Um...she never told me who my father's last name is. I don't think she was married to the guy," Melanie took a bite from a green apple. She wasn't a fan of the flavor, but she wanted to get used to the sour taste.

"Oh," Barbossa mumbled before taking an apple himself and took a big bite out of it.

"Okay, I'm getting a little selfish here. This whole dinner, I've been talking about me. Let's talk about you." Melanie looked at Barbossa, who was looking at her questionably.

"About me?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah, I talked about me. Now it's time to talk about you."

Barbossa smiled, "What is there to talk about? I'm a pirate captain of the Black Pearl, who took you."

Melanie blinked in shock, "Okay... But I have a lot a questions."

"Like what?"

"About why that medallion means so much to you? You came to Port Royal for that medallion. Why? Why is it important? It's just a coin."

Barbossa pulled the medallion from his shirt, "You don't know what this is, do ya?"

"To me, it's a piece of coin."

Barbossa shook his head, "Not just a piece of coin. This is gold, Aztec gold. One of the 882 identical pieces, they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself."

"Cortes? Hernando Cortes?"

Barbossa chuckled, "I see you know him."

Melanie nodded, "Yes, from school. I always love history. It's my favorite subject. So what's special about it?"

Barbossa paused for moment, thinking about what to say, "What do you think, Miss Parker?"

"I told you it's just a gold coin. Now what's so special about it?"

"Never mind about that."

"But I'm curious!" Melanie insisted, "I want to know!"

"Does your friend tell you about this coin's specialty?"

Melanie paused for minute. She didn't know who Elizabeth's friend was, and why was it so important. However, she didn't want to tell Barbossa about her sister, otherwise they would might go after her. If something happened to Elizabeth, Melanie will never forgive herself. She decided to stick to the truth, while protecting Elizabeth, "No."

"No?"

"No. He never told me about it."

"Then why would you hold the medallion for him, if you knew nothing about it?"

"Why are you interested to know about my friend? You got the medallion that's all it matters. Right?!"

"It matters to me!" Barbossa slammed his fist against the table, causing Melanie to flinch uncontrollably. He noticed that and sighed, "So sorry about that, Miss Parker. I guess curiosity got the best of me."

"Obviously," Melanie mumbled quietly. _Why does he want to know about Elizabeth's friend? Why does it matter? _Melanie and Barbossa was now having the awkward silence and was staring at each other, waiting for somebody's response.

Barbossa pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time, "Oh, would ye look at that? It's getting late. I should get back to the ship, and you should go to bed."

Melanie raised a brow at him, "Barbossa, I'm not a child. I don't need a bedtime."

"Well, ye should," Barbossa pulled out his chair and walked toward the double doors.

Before he could reach the door knob, Melanie spoke up, "Barbossa?"

Barbossa glared at Melanie questionably, "What is it now, Miss Parker?"

"Um...is it okay if I go outside for a moment? I want some fresh air," Melanie walked toward the double doors, where Barbossa was standing.

Barbossa instantly shook his head and blocked Melanie's way, "No!"

Melanie glared at him confusedly, "No? Why not?"

"I mean not now. You can walk outside tomorrow morning."

"Why can't I go outside now? What difference does it make it I go out there now or twelve hours from now?"

"It makes a very big difference!" Barbossa cried in annoyance.

"How?" Melanie demanded.

Barbossa was so annoyed by Melanie's questions right now, he practically left the room and locked the doors behind him. Melanie stood there dumbfounded about what just happened. She didn't know why he didn't want her to go out on nighttime, or why Barbossa was curious about the friend of Elizabeth's. Whatever the answer was, Melanie was dying to find out.

Outside of the room was the reason why Barbossa won't let Melanie come out. He and his crew were nothing but skeletons under the moonlight. Barbossa was with Bo'sun, who was controlling the helm. "Any luck with the girl, Sir?" Bo'sun asked.

Barbossa shook his head, "Nay. Either the girl doesn't know anything, or probably lying to protect someone or herself."

"What do we do now?"

"Simple. I have to win her trust. Once I do that, then she might tell me about her friend, the keeper of this medallion." Barbossa looked at the medallion, he was holding and was rubbing it with his thumb. "Once we know who the keeper is, his blood must be paid, and our curse will finally be lifted!" Barbossa and Bo'sun smirked at each other at that thought and chuckled wickedly. "Now get back to steering this ship!" Barbossa ordered.

"Aye, sir," Bo'sun said as he turned the helm to the right.

Barbossa walked back to his cabin and sat down on his chair. He sighed in frustration that he didn't get any important information from Melanie. However, there was one piece of information that Barbossa didn't expect. He looked at his desk and pulled out a drawer. He went through a lot of junk, until he found one item he was looking for. He pulled it out, revealing a wrinkled piece of paper that was folded. Barbossa unfolded the wrinkled paper revealing a drawing of a woman. Who was woman? Barbossa looked at it for a few moments with sad eyes before whispering the woman's name, "Sarah."

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't update this story quicker than I want to, but I was suffering a writer's block. I probably won't update quickly as I want to, but I'll try to update this story ASAP. So what did you think of the ending? How did Barbossa knew Melanie's mother? Will he earn Melanie's trust? Can Jack, Will, and Elizabeth save Melanie? Will Melanie find out Barbossa's curse? Review and tell me what you think.**

**Speaking of reviews, thank you AL19, grapejuice101, Guest, Alex, ceepcalmandeat, UbiquitousPitt for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers who favorite and followed this story so far.**


End file.
